YuGiOh! 5D's Regin of Darkness
by ClearDrago
Summary: The battle with the Dark Signers is over and the Dark King and Queen reign supreme. The fate of the world now rests in the hands of Zhark, a man who calls himself 'Blackjack', and a boy named Ken. The problems? Zhark serves the New Order and Ken has died!
1. Rise of the New Order, A Recap of Events

**Welcome to the Reign of Darkness. This story answers the question 'What if Jack had lost his duel against Carly in episode 58 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's?' Now under the rule of the Dark King and Queen, a hellish reality sets in over the world. But, there are those fighting against this New Order, but in their current state, are powerless against it. Perhaps a valued friend was lost...or could it be the one person who can help has joined the New Order... The story of a famed duelist named Zhark Darastrix, a mysterious man who goes by the name 'Blackjack', and a kid whose archeologist father knew the famous Judai Yuki of Duel Academy, Ken, begins here. ~ClearDrago**

-----

"_I don't know how much time has passed since the New Order finalized its conquest of the world. But all I know is that I'm one of the few human survivors. Many have gone into hiding, while others bowed to the Dark King and Queen for guaranteed survival. I lived by falling into service under the Dark King and Dark Queen. I'm not sure what fell in what order anymore, all I know is that this world is now a hellish reality under the harsh rule of the Nazca Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu._

_The end of the world I once knew began when the former riding duel king, now my Dark King, Jack Atlas, lost his destined duel against the Dark Signer, now my Dark Queen, Carly Nagisa…"_

-----

Jack Atlas: 800 LPs, 2 Speed Counters

VS

Carly Nagisa: 3600 LPs, 4 Speed Counters

Speed World  
Type: Field Spell  
Effect: When you activate a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", you take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max 12). When you take damage, remove Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken.

The mobile battleground was dominated by the Field Spell, Speed World, although there was no movement from a D-Wheel at the time. Both D-Wheels involved in the duel stood in a single point of the massive flaming Hummingbird geoglyph duel course, Jack's having just broken down a few moments earlier. The only monster on the field, Carly's Fortune Lady Earthy, now at LV7 thanks to its effect, hovered above Carly's D-Wheel.

Fortune Lady Earthy (Called Fortune Lady Earth in the TCG)  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK/DEF: ?/?**  
Anime Effect**: Increase this card's Level by 1 during each of your Standby Phase (max. 12). This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x400. Each time a "Fortune Lady" monster you control has its level increasd, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**  
TCG/OCG Effect**: Increase this card's Level by 1 during each of your Standby Phase (max. 12). This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x400. Each time this card's level increases, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

_Fortune Lady Earthy's ATK: LV7 X 400 = 2800_

Jack Atlas stood still, unable to move as the light from Carly's trap card, Prophecy of a Future King, shined brightly in front of him. Although he was still awake, his mind was trapped in an illusion of what would be if he lost the duel. Carly then explained, "The Trap Card, Prophecy of a Future King. When I chose this card, I was able to understand everything. The reason I became a Dark Signer…what I would gain by fighting you…everything was so that we could be together in the future."

Prophecy of a Future King (Called Enlightenment in the TCG)  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when a Spellcaster-Type monster you control destroys an opponent monster by battle at the end of the Damage Step. Your Spellcaster-Type monster can attack one more time. You cannot Normal, Flip or Special Summon this turn.

With that said, Carly called out, "I activate the effect of Prophecy of a Future King! A Spellcaster-Type monster that's destroyed an opponent's monster by battle is allowed to attack once again!" Fortune Lady Earthy fit the description exactly, since she was Spellcaster-Type and had just destroyed Jack's Ogre of Bloody Tears just moments before. "Cursed Skewer!", Carly called out, her Fortune Lady Earthy, a witch-like figure who wore large glasses, twirled her staff in the air, then slammed it on the ground, causing massive spikes to emerge from the ground and approach Jack. As this happened, Carly called out, holding out her arms, "Let's go, Jack; To our future!"

Jack could only mutter, "Our…future…", his thoughts still completely consumed in the illusion. His face-down, Change Destiny, could negate Fortune Lady Earthy's attack, then give Carly the choice of either gaining life points equal to Earthy's attack power of 2800 or deal half of Earthy's attack power, 1400, to Jack.

Change Destiny (Called Changing Destiny in the TCG)  
Type: Normal Trap  
**Anime Effect**: Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. Your opponent then selects and activates one of the following effects:  
● You gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster.  
● Your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the monster.  
**TCG/OCG Effect**: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and change it to Defense Position. It cannot change its battle position while it is face-up on the field. Then, your opponent selects and applies 1 of these effects:  
● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated.  
● Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated.

However, the attack-negating trap card remained face-down, never to be played. The Cursed Skewer attack finally reached Jack, who yelled out in pain from the deadly strike, then finally toppled out of his D-Wheel, face-down. The duel was finally over…Jack Atlas was dead.

Jack Atlas: 0 LPs (800 – 2800 = -2000), 0 Speed Counters (2 – [2800/1000 = -2 Speed Counters])

The hologram of Fortune Lady Earthy faded away, but the Hummingbird geoglyph remained for the time being. Carly dismounted her D-Wheel and approached the now deceased "Master of Faster". She bent down and picked up Jack's body into her arms. His eyes were still open from the sudden shock he had experienced and a steady stream of blood was running down his face from the center of his forehead.

Carly stared into Jack's blank, lifeless eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him full on the lips. As this happened, the sclera in Jack's eyes turned black, then he blinked, now with what appeared to be an angry look. Through Carly's power, Jack Atlas had been revived as a Dark Signer. Thus began the beginning of the end for the world.

----

"_After Jack was turned into a Dark Signer, from what I've heard, Misty Lola was defeated by the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi, without incident. However, it was too late to stop the King of the Underworld from rising up. That's when Rex Goodwin made his move. Having become a Dark Signer himself by losing to his brother, Rudger, Rex attached his brother's left arm, which had the Dragon Head birthmark, onto his arm, in an attempt at becoming a God so he could destroy the world with the power of the King of the Underworld then rebuild it in his image with the Crimson Dragon's power. However, Jack and Carly opposed him in a riding duel, which spanned the massive floating Condor geoglyph._

_That duel didn't go well for Rex. His first combo, which involved a Synchro Monster called Sun Dragon Inti and a Dark Synchro Monster called the Moonlight Dragon Quilla was quickly taken down by Jack's Dark Tuner – Sync Deregulator. Not even Rex's own Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca, the condor, could turn the tide of the duel._

_In the end, even Rex fell to the might of Jack's new Ace Monster, the Dark Synchro Black Demon's Dragon. Then, one by one, the remaining Signers were targeted by Jack and Carly. Ken Hassleberry, who wielded the Exiled Earthbound Immortal Sophora died while trying to defend Luna, consumed by Aslla piscu. I'm not sure where the Signers are now, but they're being actively hunted. I'm not sure what happened Blackjack either. He must have gone into hiding as well. All I know is that I haven't heard of him after I separated from him after we had an argument about the Signers and Dark Signers or something of that matter._

_As for me, my deck was radically changed in order to fit the New Order. The first thing my King and Queen did was remove all cards pertaining to the Dragon Gods, including the Dragon Gods themselves, and had them sealed away. Another major change that was done was the removal of my Dragon Realm field spells for a more…life point friendly alterative. As for my Neo Cybers, I tossed those hunks of scrap aside when I entered the service of the Dark King and Queen. I don't really care about those cards anymore, anyways! Although, I pulled two cards that still have a special meaning to me out of the deck, just in case the impossible happened and someone found the deck.  
_

_Even so, I've been able to manage quite well despite the dark times. I've had my share of duels, obviously rooting out any living survivors. My King would also occasionally challenge me, just to ensure my skills haven't faded any. Either way, my way of living had changed drastically from the carefree duelist I once was, occasionally enduring the Dragonic language curses about random mushy moments from Quitaru, who I found out early on detested, to quote his words, "that mushy romance nonsense!" I guess one of the thing Quitaru likes about this world is the fact there is no more mushy romance._

_To tell you the truth, I could spend hours on end explaining all the nightmares and dreams come true I've been through between the time Jack lost his duel and now. However, I don't have that time, since I've just been called by the Dark King and Queen, so I shall leave with these last words: my name is Zhark Darastrix, I hold the Exilted Earthbound Immortal Dragon Quitaru, and now I use it under the service of the Dark King and Queen, Jack Atlas and Carly Nagisa."_

-----

Zhark walked down the corridor that lead to the throne chamber, a path he walked many times before. His duel disk was already in place on his left arm, inactive, with a deck loaded into it. He swept a part of his light brown hair away from his face and adjusted his white and grey striped shirt as he walked. As he finally approached the throne room, he reached for the bottom of his duel disk, pulling a card out of a hidden deck slot, his Extra Deck. Before the New Order, he always had only two cards in the Extra Deck, both of them Synchro Monsters. The Extra Deck was used for Synchros and Fusions, though Fusion Monsters had fallen out of trend even before the Dark King and Queen took over.

The only one he was able to keep was Trident Dragion, a very powerful monster whose attack power matched that of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon and could attack up to 2 more times on top of its primary attack based on the number of his cards he destroyed on the turn it was Synchro Summoned, one card per additional attack, although the Synchro Material Monsters had to all be Dragon-Types. The other Synchro Monster he had was Shining Tenosk – Dragon Shogun, a very powerful Dragon-Type monster that gained its power from the Dragon-Types already on the field. That one was sealed away along with the other Dragon God cards. The card he was currently holding was not Trident Dragon, however. It wasn't even a Synchro Monster. Instead it was a Dark Synchro Monster, the corrupted form of Shining Tenosk he had gotten from the Dark King and Queen.

The many things that told this card apart from Synchro Monster cards was the fact that this card was colored black instead of the standard white for Synchro Monsters and purple for Fusion Monsters. Also, the level stars on the Dark Synchro card were colored inversely and lined up on the left side of the card instead of the right to signify this card's level was negative.

_(Info on Dark Synchro Monsters and Dark Synchro Summoning: To summon a Dark Synchro monster, the level of a Dark Tuner monster is subtracted from the level of a non-Tuner monster so it equals the level of the Dark Synchro monster you're summoning. As such, most Dark Tuner monsters have high levels, unless it's effect can alter its own level. Also, where card effects are concerned, Dark Synchro monsters are treated as Synchro Monsters with a negative level and thus can be affected by card effects that targets one or more Synchro Monsters. In the same respect, Dark Tuners are treated as a sub-division of Tuner Monsters.)_

As he entered the throne room, he returned the Dark Synchro Monster back to his Extra Deck slot and looked at the pictures along the walls, which showed the many victories the Dark King and Dark Queen had. However, Zhark didn't come to look at the drawings, since he'd seen them all before. He instead passed by them all as he walked calmly towards the back of the throne room, where the Dark King and Queen sat. Stopping in front of the thrones, Zhark lowered to one knee and said, "My Queen, my King, I've come as you've commanded me. What is your wish."

-----

In the meantime, in an unknown part of the hellish world, within the basement of an abandoned, collapsed building, a teen was looking in an ancient tome. He looked like an ordinary human reading a fascinating book about the history of the world before the Dark King and Queen took over. However, this book chronicled the history, the allies, and enemies of the Exiled Earthbound Immortals. This boy, who called himself Blackjack, happened to be the host of the Exiled Earthbound Immotral Akrasua, whose goal was to awaken all the Exiled Earthbound Immortals so the world could be reverted to its correct technological path. However, the rise of the Dark King and Dark Queen all but ruined that plan. At best, it was probably delayed until he could find at least one other as well as convince Zhark to turn against the Dark King and Queen. His eyes scanned the open page of the tome, which was showing the Plant-Type Exiled Earthbound Immortal. Although the Plant-Type was to be released much later in the original plan, the current state of the world might call for her to be released much sooner.

He then turned to the other occupant in the room, a young girl whom he had been found in the hellish world. Perhaps…with her help and as well as Zhark, they could overthrow the Dark King and Dark Queen, then restore the world back to its intended path. Of course, the big problem came with getting Zhark back from the Dark King and Queen's grasp. Only time would tell if that plan would succeed…

-----

Blackjack: It's been a while, Zhark.

Zhark: Well, looks like you managed to survive for this long, Blackjack. Sadly for you, the Dark King has ordered me to destroy you.

Blackjack: They're using you as their servant. We have to get rid of them.

Zhark: The Dark King and Queen spared my life in return for my eternal service to them. You'll never make me betray them. If you won't join the new order, I'll just have to kill you! Next Time: Old Accomplices, now Enemies!

-----

Today's Key Card

Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 10  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2500**  
Anime Effect**: "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Spell Card is active, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ●This card can attack your opponent directly. ●This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ●Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ●When this card is removed from the field other than its own effect, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Then inflict 800 damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster that was destroyed by this effect.  
**TCG Effect**: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, except by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

-----

ClearDrago: Here's the first chapter. Before the issue arises, I plan on working Earthbound Immortals with the TCG effects and anime-style attack rulings, which means direct attacks are possible if the opponent controls only an Earthbound Immortal. The only exception to this will be Wiraqocha Rasca, which maintains its anime ATK/DEF and effect.

Zhark: Shut it, CD!

ClearDrago: Why should I listen to you? Do you even know who you're dealing with? My dad is Clear Vice Dragon, you know!

*Zhark reaches for a card in his Extra Deck*

ClearDrago: I mean…yeah, shuttin' it!

-----

Words of ClearDrago

**I know there wasn't much for the first chapter, but the action will begin next chapter.**** Please R&R and try to refrain from negative comments. Hopefully, my writing will get better as time goes on. ~ClearDrago**

-----

Obligatory Copyrights Zone (Names listed as Japanese/English and yes, JACK ATLAS must have his name in all caps here.)

The idea of Yusei Fudo, JACK ATLAS, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski, Luca/Luna, Lua/Leo, Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin/Roman Goodwin, and Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The idea of Zhark Darastrix and Earthbound Immortal Quitaru © ClearDrago

The idea of Ken Hassleberry and Earthbound Immortal Sophora © Shisarakage

The idea of 'Blackjack' and Earthbound Immortal Akrasua © GladiatorM88 (From DeviantArt)

The idea of the alternate timeline this Fan Fiction is based off of © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 58

The idea of the cards used in this Fan Fiction © The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Original Card Game, Anime, and Custom Cards created by ClearDrago and Shisarakage.

The idea of the Nazca Earthbound Immortals (Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, and Wiraqocha Rasca) © The Nazca Lines in Peru


	2. Old Accomplices, Now Enemies

**Yes, I'm well aware that the recap in Chapter 1 doesn't have much detail to it, but believe me, I've already worked out a back story to the rise of the New Order. This story tells mostly of the many attempts to turn Zhark towards the New Order by any means, as well as the feelings that threatened the devotion of the sisters to the New Order, the Dark Queen's Fortune Ladies. These back story-related pieces of info will be revealed as it is necessary and a prequel story will be posted if necessary. ~ClearDrago**

-----

Zhark dropped to one knee, bowing to the Dark King and Dark Queen as he said, "My King, my Queen, I've come as you commanded me. What is your wish." Jack and Carly smiled for a few seconds at Zhark's unyielding loyalty to their cause before Jack spoke, "There have been some reports of rebel activity in the old Goodwin manor. I would like you to investigate the manor and if needed, eliminate any human rebels." Zhark, of course, had some hope and asked, "Is there any possibility that these rebels are the renegade Signers?" A few seconds of thoughts later, Carly said, "We've had no indication that the missing Signers are present. This might be a well-hidden or dangerous human. You should be careful, Zhark."

With a slight annoyed look on his face, Zhark added in, "Well, we can't eliminate the possibility that the renegade D-Wheeler Crow Hogan has moved away from the Satellite sector, although I don't know why Crow would make a move that far away from Satellite." Jack replied, "We shouldn't eliminate that possibility, though. Even so, we're aware you've had encounters with Crow, but he's managed to escape each time." Zhark explained, "I've been trying to bring Crow in alive, so I've restricted my use of powers to a Psychic Duel. If I made it a Shadow Duel, I'm worried I'll kill him." Carly, after a few moments of thought, answered to Zhark's concern with one of her own. "With the problems Crow has been causing, he'll need to be killed sooner or later. You'll need to take him on in a Shadow Duel and bring him in if he lives." Zhark then spoke, "If it is Crow Hogan at the old Goodwin Manor, I'll present him to you, dead or alive." Carly smiled, replying with, "Well done, Zhark. You're quite the good servant. I'm sure you'll perform just fine." Zhark said, "Thank you, my Queen. I will not fail if it's indeed Crow Hogan."

Now with no more need of Zhark's presence, Carly said "You may leave. Go and investigate the old Goodwin Manor. " Zhark stood up and said, "I shall not fail in this task, my Queen.", and started to turn to walk out before Jack cut in and said, "Wait for a moment, Zhark." Zhark quickly turned to Jack and keeled before him, saying, "What do you need, my King?" Jack pulled his deck out of his duel disk which was laying to the side of his throne, and searched through the deck. "I believe you could use a more powerful card in your deck", he spoke, finally pulling out a card from the deck and tossing it to Zhark, who caught it and examined it carefully. It was a Level 7 Synchro monster that depicted a black-colored dragon with red coloring on its chest, and the flesh on its head, wings, and tail. This was the Exploder Dragonwing, a monster that Jack, with the help of Carly, used against a Dark Signer-controlled Tetsu Ushio, who was using a Worm-based mill deck that used the Dark Synchro monster, Jet-Black Zumwald, as an Ace Monster.

Jet-Black Zumwald (Called Dark Diviner in the English Dub)  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: -4 (Negative Four)  
Type: Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1000  
Dark Synchro Materials: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster (In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.)  
Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks an opponent's monster with ATK higher than this card's make the ATK of the opponent's monster equal to this card's ATK. Send 1 card from the top of your opponent's deck for every 100 attack points of difference. Then the ATK of the attack target becomes equal to this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Zhark asked, "Are you sure about this, my King? This is your card after all." Jack said, "Of course I'm sure, Zhark! If it's indeed Crow at the old Goodwin Manor, you're going to need all the help you can get, but I expect that card back when you return, understand?" Zhark quickly bowed low, saying, "Yes, I understand. I apologize for doubting your judgment, my King. I'll use this card if I need it and return it to you when I'm done." The Dark King smiled, saying, "Excellent. I also trust you will not fail in this. You may leave now." Zhark stood up and answered back, "Thank you, my King. I will not fail, I can assure you that.", and walked out of the throne chamber, placing the Dark King's Exploder Dragonwing into the Extra Deck slot on the bottom of his Duel Disk.

-----

Zhark finally exited out of the main entrance of the palace, which stood tall where the Kaiba Corporation building once stood in Neo Domino City. After walking a safe distance away, Zhark activated his duel disk, which was the standard Duel Disk used by the Dark Signers, then reached in front of his deck, a card automatically was dispensed from the deck. Right when he grabbed the card, a black outline of a dragon's head started glowing through Zhark's sleeve on his right arm. Also, black markings appeared on his face, two markings on his cheeks that meet at his nose, then moved up and split across his forehead and the white in his eyes turned black. Zhark called out, "Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Quitaru!", placing the Quitaru card on the center monster zone of his duel disk.

A dark shadow hole quickly formed on the ground as black mist poured out of it. A few seconds later, a massive black form rose out of the mist, the form of a massive black dragon with white eyes that yearned for destruction. Finally rising completely out of the mist, the hole on the ground faded and the last of the mist vanished as Quitaru landed on the ground, growling out, "So, do you actually believe we'll be able to catch Crow this time?" Zhark replied as he climbed onto the Immortal's back, "I'm not too sure about that. I don't even know if it's Crow at all. There's a chance it's one of the Signers…or Blackjack." Quitaru took the time to think the idea through before answering, "You could be right, Zhark. We still have no clue as to Blackjack's whereabouts. For all we know, he could be plotting something against us."

Zhark replied with, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe he's still holding onto whatever little hope he has left about his little restore the world plan. However, we both like this world the way it is. Blackjack's plan has already failed and we've moved on.", as Quitaru took to the blackened skies of the hellish world. Quitaru growled out, "Well of course I like this world. Here, we don't have to witness some form of mushy love scene every few minutes." It's been common knowledge to Zhark that Quitaru was one of those who detested love and any form of romance. In fact, this is one of the things Quitaru actually liked about this world; no more mushy romance every few yards.

A few minutes later, Quitaru landed in the ruins of the Goodwin Manor. The ruins of a fountain and a massive mansion could be seen. Here, the fight between the Dark King and Dark Queen against Rex Goodwin was fought. Now all that's left are these ruins. Dismounting the massive dragon, Zhark returned Quitaru's card to his duel disk. The form of the black dragon faded into mist as the dark mark on Zhark's arm stopped glowing and the marks on his face faded away. Taking a cursory glance around, Zhark muttered to no one in particular, "What kind of person is here, anyway?", and started walking around, scanning carefully for someone…or something.

Finally, someone's voice called out, "It's been a while, Zhark!" The dragon immortal wielder turned to find a black cloaked person standing in front of him. The person pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing dark hair. Zhark smiled and replied back, "Well, looks like you managed to survive after all…Blackjack." Zhark knew that if Jack and Carly knew as much about Blackjack as he did, they would what him dead in an instant. After all, unlike others, 'Blackjack' as he was known as before the downfall, was no ordinary Dark Signer. He was the host of an Exiled Earthbound Immortal that was seeking to release its brethren for a special goal.

After a few moments, Zhark finally spoke, "So, what kind of schemes are you planning now? After all, your little restore the world plan is pretty much wiped out." Blackjack changed to topic, asking, "How did you survive anyway? I though you died and Quitaru was captured by the Dark King and Queen." Zhark's answer was a wild grin and the words, "Not quite. I live to follow the will of my King and Queen! Unlike you, I've seen the errors of opposing their great power and have followed the path of many before me.", a dark purple glow in his eyes. Blackjack yelled out, "Zhark, you're being controlled by Jack and Carly! They're using you to expand their rule. Snap out of it. I've still got a plan to save this world and restore its evolutionary path!", however Zhark interrupted, "Well, unlike you, there are others who like this world the way it is! Quitaru doesn't have to watch other people's mushy moments every few minutes anymore. Plus, I'm actually important in this new order! The Dark King and Queen rely on me for certain jobs, including the extermination of certain pests like yourself who think they can end this new way. Back in the old days, I was just some nobody until I used my Dragon God deck in a duel. Here, in this new order, I'm important and well known all the time! You just remind me of what I was before I followed into the new order; something I plan to be rid of."

With a sigh, Blackjack called out, "If that's the case, looks like I've got no other choice.", tossing his cloak aside, revealing his duel disk, which looked like an ordinary duel disk from the Battle City era. Pulling out the deck from his belt case that's colored black, he placed that deck into the slot on his duel disk. Immediately, the duel disk started glowing and turned into a pitch-black colored version. Zhark instinctively activated his own duel disk, calling out, "So be it. I'm sure my King and Queen will reward me greatly for turning you in. It's time I finished you off once and for all!", then they both shouted, "DUEL!"

Zhark Darastrix: 4000 LP  
VS.  
'Blackjack': 4000 LP

Zhark called out, "I'll open this up. My draw!", drawing his six cards. He looked at them and smiled before calling out, "I start off by summoning Luster Dragon!", placing the card on his monster zone. In front of him, a moderate-sized, sapphire colored dragon appeared on the field. With that, Zhark also placed a card face-down in his Spell/Trap Zone, which showed up behind Luster Dragon, as he said, "I'll also place one card face-down. That ends my turn."

Blackjack looked at his hand, one card in particular. '_Dang it. If he only played one more card, I'd be able to use this. Oh well, looks like I'll have to make do with what I've got. After all, I'll need this combined with my trap just in case Quitaru comes out._', Blackjack though, before calling, "Fine, my turn.", and drawing. Looking at his hand for a few moments, Blackjack finally called out, " I'll start by playing the spell card, Flawed Ritual Summoning. I'm sure you know what it does by now." Zhark replied, "Of course I do! It's not like my memory has faded any."

Flawed Ritual Summoning  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destroyer" monster from your Deck. That monster cannot declare an attack or activate its effect this turn. If you cannot summon a monster, your opponent can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck.

A card slipped out of Blackjack's deck, which the duelist grabbed and placed on the field, saying, "Either way, I summon Destroyer – Sloth to the field in defense mode!" A summoning circle appeared on the field and priests started chanting. However, something must have gone wrong, because the circle released a dark energy wave. The wave cleared, revealing an ugly figure that was so thin it was nothing but skin and bones materialized onto the field. It only wore a piece of cloth and it's long, unkempt hair covered its face. The creature raised its arms in a seemingly weak attempt to defend itself, however it's DEF power of 2200 was nothing to laugh at.

Destroyer – Sloth  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0/2200  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2, you can roll a six-sided die. If the result is even, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards or declare an attack until your next Standby Phase. If the result is odd, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards or declare an attack until their next End Phase.

After that, Blackjack pulled a few more cards from his hand, placing them on his duel disk, one on a monster zone, the others in the Spell/Trap Zone, calling out, "Next, I'll set a monster and two face-downs, and then end my turn." The three face-down cards showing up on the field.

With that, Zhark said, "Then it's my move!", drawing his card. After a glance, he placed the card face-down in his monster zone, "I'll set a monster as well. Then, Luster Dragon attacks your set monster. Strike, Sapphire Spark!" Luster Dragon inhaled and then unleashed a yellow-colored energy burst at Blackjack's face-down, which flipped open, revealing a group of starved people, who were quickly consumed by the energy and vanished in an explosion. As the dust cleared, Blackjack called out, "You just destroyed my Destroyer – Famine. When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon a LV4 or lower Destroyer monster from my deck in attack mode. I'll choose to summon Destroyer – Wrath!", a Destroyer – Wrath card slipping out from his deck, which he placed on the field. Wrath took to the field, a literal inferno of flames in a dragon's form, roaring wildly at the clearly stronger dragon in front of it.

Destroyer – Famine  
Attribute: Earth  
LV: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1400/1600  
Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, neither player can draw cards except during their Draw Phase. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destroyer" monster in face-up Attack Position from your Deck.

Destroyer – Wrath  
Attribute: Fire  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1700/0  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2, roll a six-sided die. If the result is even, increase the ATK of this card by 2000 until your next End Phase. If the result is odd, this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next End Phase.

"I'll have to call my turn at that.", Zhark finished. Blackjack drew his card, seeing he's got a really helpful card. With a grin, he said, "I'll release my Destroyer – Wrath to Advance Summon my Destroyer – Greed!" Destroyer – Wrath was wrapped in a rainbow-like energy, which faded to reveal a Pot of Greed, which then broke open, revealing a shadowy skeletal phantom.

Destroyer – Greed  
Attribute: Dark  
LV: 6  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2500/0  
Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, both players draw an extra card during their Draw Phase. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2, you can roll a six-sided die. If the result is even, draw 2 cards. If the result is odd, your opponent draws 2 cards.

With that, Blackjack called, "Now, Destroyer – Greed attacks Luster Dragon with Destructive Fortunes!" The skeletal figure suddenly summoned a tidal wave of coined currency, which shot out at Luster Dragon. The dragon was quickly consumed and crushed by the overwhelming amount of money and vanished with a crash.

Zhark: 3400 (4000 – (2500 – 1900 = 600))

Once all the money had vanished, Blackjack called, "Now in my Main Phase 2, I activate Destroyer – Greed's effect." The figure of Destroyer – Greed hovered above the center of the field, producing a six-sided die from somewhere in its shadowy robe. The creature then tossed the die up into the air, which then landed on a…"Four, an even number. That means I get to draw 2 cards." As he said this, the phantom quickly swooped down, picking up its die and stopping in front of the Immortal host, grabbing the top two cards from Blackjack's deck, which the duelist happily accepted, before swooping back to its zone. With that, Blackjack finished with, "That ends my turn."

Zhark remarked, "Sloth's effect too much of a risk I see. Alright, then it's my draw.", drawing his card. However, before Zhark could continue, Greed immediately swooped over to him, grabbing the next card off of his deck and holding it out to him. "Don't forget that Destroyer – Greed makes us both draw 2 cards instead of 1 for our Draw Phase.", Blackjack explained. Zhark sighed and grabbed the card from Greed's hands, after which the phantom-like monster swooped back to its zone again. Zhark then flipped his face-down monster, calling, "I'll start by flip summoning my Masked Dragon, but he won't stay out for long because I'm removing it from the game so I can Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" He then picked up the Masked Dragon card and placed it into his pocket and placed another monster card on the field.

The figure of Masked Dragon, a white and red colored dragon, was seen for a few moments before erupting into a massive pillar of flames, which died down to reveal the massive form of what looked like Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, which suddenly now sported a reflective armor. Zhark then yelled, "Now for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. Just in case you forgot, it lets me Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or grave, provided it's not another Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, because that would be no fair…and I don't have another in my deck, anyway. So, I'll just have to welcome back my Luster Dragon!", Red-Eyes Darkness Metal fired a fiery red energy pulse into the air, which then suddenly shot back down next to it, revealing Luster Dragon once again.

Zhark continued with, "Next, I'll play the continuous spell, Dragonic Treasure, as well as the Field Spell, Dragonic Domain of Darkness!", placing the continuous spell in the Spell and Trap Zone and the Field Spell into a special slot on the right side of the duel disk which opened up automatically, then closed when the card was placed on it. First, the card Dragonic Treasure appeared, showing a Luster Dragon #2 guarding an open treasure chest which showed lots of jewels and diamonds. Then, the field spell took effect, tuning the ruins of the Goodwin Manor into what looked like a destroyed shrine, complete with toppled, corroding statues of dragons.

Dragonic Treasure  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: When a Dragon-Type monster is Normal Summoned, place 1 Counter on this card (max. 4). By sending this card to the Graveyard, draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the number of Counters on this card.

Dragonic Domain of Darkness  
Type: Field Spell  
Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all Dragon-Type monsters by 300. If this card would be destroyed by your opponent's card effect, you can release a Dragon-Type monster you control to prevent the destruction. If you control a face-up "Earthbound Immortal Quitaru", this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

_Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK/DEF: 2800/2400 - +300/+300 = 3100/2700_

_Luster Dragon ATK/DEF: 1900/1600 - +300/+300 = 2200/1900_

With everything in place, Zhark called, "Now the stage is set for your end, Blackjack! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack the Destroyer – Greed! Darkness Metal Flare!" The massive metallic-looking black dragon charged up a massive red energy ball which it shot out at the skeletal Destroyer – Greed. However, before it hit, Blackjack revealed a face-down, showing the Goblin Attack Force about to step into a landmine. The Immortal duelist called out, "Too bad, because your dragon's just caused a Devastating Mishap! Now, by destroying my Destroyer – Sloth, I can destroy all your attack position monsters!" The gastly form of Sloth erupted into flames, which shot out at the Darkness Metal Dragon's shot, reflecting and dispersing it back at both of Zhark's creatures. Both of them were consumed by the blaze and exploded. Once the dust and blaze died down, Zhark lowered his arms, the back of his right hand now showed signs of burns on it.

Devastating Mishap  
Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: Activate this card only if you control a face-up "Destroyer" monster and the opponent declares an attack. Destroy 1 "Destroyer" monster you control to destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters the opponent controls.

Zhark looked at the back of his hand, muttering, "He'll pay for that.", then called, "Fine, I'll just play my Dragonic Soul Revival to get back my Luster Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon.", playing a card that showed a Dragon-like creature reviving a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave.

Dragonic Soul Revival  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Return up to 2 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard to either your hand or Deck. If you return cards to your deck by this card's effect, draw 1 card.

The dragon duelist continued with, "Next, I'll normal summon Luster Dragon and immediately remove it from the game to bring back Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The Luster Dragon reappeared for a brief moment before being consumed by red flames, which revealed the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon once again. A glowing dot appeared in front of Dragonic Treasure when Luster Dragon appeared on the field. Finally, Zhark finished with, "Now I'll use Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to special summon my Dragon Seer from my hand in defense mode. That'll end my turn.", the Darkness Metal Dragon firing a blaze up, which shot downwards, revealing an ancient-looking dragon holding a crystal orb.

Dragon Seer  
Attribute: Light  
LV: 3  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1100/500  
Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can search your Deck for a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster and remove it from play. During the next Standby Phase, Special Summon the selected monster.

Blackjack muttered, "Dang it! I didn't expect Zhark to have such powerful cards that he could revive his Darkness Metal Dragon that quickly. I'll have to do something about it. So much for saving this against Quitaru.", drawing his two cards. "My turn!" Taking a good look at his hand cards and what he had to contend with, he finally made his move. "Looks like you leave me no choice but to Drop the Bomb!", a spell card materialized, depicting a nuclear explosion.

Drop the Bomb!  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Pay half your life points. Destroy 3 cards your opponent controls, then, if possible, select 1 "Apocalyptic Realm" from your Deck and activate it.

Blackjack: 2000 (4000/2)

"I'll use this bomb to nuke your Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragonic Treasure, and your Face-down card. Then, I get to say goodbye to your Domain of Darkness as well because Drop the Bomb makes me activate the field spell Apocalyptic Realm from my deck.", a card slipping out of his deck and the field spell slot opening on Blackjack's duel disk, he grabbed the card and placed it in the open zone, which sealed up. With that, Zhark had no choice but to grab his own field spell from the open compartment and send it to the graveyard. Not even its effect could stop another field spell from replacing it. As for the other three cards, they glowed red for a few moments and then exploded in mini-nuclear explosions.

Apocalyptic Realm  
Type: Field Spell  
Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Destroyer" monsters by 400. You can pay 1500 Life Points and release 2 "Destroyer" monsters you control as well as this card to Special Summon 1 "Destroyer - Armageddon" from your hand or Deck.

_Destroyer - Greed ATK/DEF: 2500/0 - +400/+400 = 2900/400_

The fallen dragon shrine vanished and what took its place was another ruined landscape. This one, however, showed that of a destroyed metropolis area, as if a nuke had wiped everything out. This wrecked domain was unlike the wrecked domain seen in Neo Domino City. After all, Neo Domino City was nothing but ruins ever since Jack and Carly took over. With that done, Blackjack called, "Now, Destroyer – Greed attacks your Dragon Seer!" Once again, the tidal wave of coined currency was summoned by Greed which smothered and crushed the Dragon Seer. Once all the coins vanished, only the Seer's orb remained. Zhark explained, "Well, Dragon Seer's effect now activates, which lets me remove a LV4 or lower-", to which Blackjack interrupted, "…Dragon-Type monster from your deck to be special summoned at the next standby phase. I actually already know about that card's effect, unlike that Domain of Darkness field spell or that Dragonic Soul Revival of yours. How did this happen, anyway? How did your deck get corrupted by this new order?", however Zhark yelled out, "Shut up! That's not of your concern! What you should know is that I actually embrace the new order. You, however, can just go ahead and die. I don't care about your ideals or your plans." However, Blackjack could notice the dragon duelist's eyes were glowing a dark purple, as if something or someone was manipulating his words.

However, before Blackjack could continue, Zhark said, "Back to Dragon Seer's effect, I'll remove my LV3 Masked Dragon from the game.", grabbing the card that came out of his deck. The orb left behind by Dragon Seer showed the image of the Masked Dragon. With that, Blackjack said, "Before I end my turn, I'll play Destroyer – Greed's effect." Once again, Greed hovered up to the center of the field, producing its signature six-sided die once again and tossed the die into the air. It came down and tumbled a bit before it landed on a…"Five, an odd number. Looks like you get two cards." Greed swooped down again, snatching its die, then swooped up to Zhark again, grabbing the top two cards of Zhark's deck and handed them to him.

Zhark grabbed at the cards Greed was holding out, then called, "I assume you'll end your turn at that." His opponent said, "Yeah, once I set a monster, that'll be all from me. Go!", a set card appeared on the field next to where the skeletal form of Greed should be, but was still hovering near Zhark. Zhark growled at the fact Blackjack had yelled out 'go' in his usual matter, then drew his next card. Once again, Greed reminded Zhark of its effect by grabbing the next card off of the deck and handing it to him. Once again, Zhark sighed and grabbed at it, after which Greed swooped back to its zone. Once Greed returned to its owner's field, the orb shattered with a flash of light, revealing the form of Masked Dragon, which took its place on the field in DEF mode.

Taking a good look at the card Greed just handed him, Zhark called, "Well, I could set up your demine in a few turns, but I like watching you squirm, so I'll let you off for now. Instead, I'll give you a little treat for lasting against my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I'll start by playing my Monster Reborn to revive my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon once again!" Once more, a massive fire pillar shot upwards, which faded to once again reveal the metallic form of the Darkness Metal Dragon. "Next, I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your Apocalyptic Realm field spell." However, Blackjack knew that without the 400 ATK and DEF boost from his field spell, Greed would only have 2650 ATK. There would be no way it could survive the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK power of 2800. That had to be stopped, and thank goodness he had set just the card needed to do that at the same time as Devastating Mishap. "I don't think so! I'll play my trap card, Destroyer's Calling. That'll negate your spell card's effect. However, I also have to discard my Destroyer – Pestilence from my hand." A swarm of lotus came from the trap card and consumed Zhark's Mystical Space Typhoon card.

Destroyer's Calling  
Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: Negate the activate and effect of a Monster Card or Spell Card and destroy that card. Then discard 1 "Destroyer" monster from your hand. If you cannot discard a "Destroyer" monster from your hand, destroy 2 cards you control.

Zhark sighed, and said, "Looks like I'll have to pay for this soon…but that doesn't really matter. I'll still use Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to revive my Dragon Seer!" Once more, a burst of flames from Darkness Metal Dragon shot upwards and then back down, revealing the aged dragon once again. Then, flipping over the card Greed gave him moments before, Zhark announced, "Now, I'll play my Dragonic Call to Battle, which means I get to special summon a level 4 or lower dragon-type monster from my deck, which will be destroyed at the turn's end if it's still on the field. I'll choose to summon the level 1 tuner monster, Guard of Flamvell.", a fiery-colored dragon appeared on the field, a blazing aura covering it. Zhark called, "Well, I hope you're ready for this, because you're about to witness a monster that came from my King, Jack Atlas himself! I'll tune my level 1 Guard of Flamvell with my level 3 Dragon Seer and level 3 Masked Dragon."

_Tuning: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7_

Guard of Flamvell erupted into flames, and its form turned into a shining star, which turned into a ring. The Masked Dragon took to the air and hovered above Dragon Seer as the ring slowly ran down both creatures. "_The ruler's shout echoes throughout!_" Their colors faded and turned into shining frame-like form, each of them with 3 shining stars in them. Both creatures vanished completely as the six stars lined up perpendicular to the one ring produced by Guard of Flamvell. "_Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth!_" A burst of light surrounded the ring and the six stars, which after a few moments, faded to reveal a massive dragon, black in color, with red flesh on its wings, head, and tail. "_Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!_" With a wide grin, Zhark called, "Now you'll feel the true power of the Dark King! You'll never be able to defeat the might of my dragons!" Blackjack could only respond with, "We'll see how this turns out. After all, since your Mystical Space Typhoon failed, you can't even beat my Destroyer – Greed! I'll find out how you got corrupted and bring you back to your senses!"

Zhark's eyes glowed a dark purple as he retorted, "I was never corrupted. You may think that, but you're wrong! I was shown the right way, saved from certain death! In fact, why don't I show you exactly what I mean. Consider this last piece of information a final gift from me before your end!"

-To be Continued…

-----

Blackjack: Zhark, you've truly been corrupted by that dark spirit! You don't even know what you're saying anymore!

Zhark: Don't say a thing about it! I know what I did when I followed the path I went and as a follower of the Dark King and Queen, I'll take you down once and for all!

Blackjack: Looks like you leave me no choice. I'll have to make you suffer under the power of true terror! Next time, The Terror of Armageddon!

-----

Today's Key Card

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 10  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2400

GX Anime Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by releasing a "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control that's equipped with "Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus". Increase the ATK of this card by 400 for each Dragon-type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card that targets this card and destroy it. By discarding 1 card in your hand, you can negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card and destroy it.

OCG/TCG Effect: You can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type monster you control to Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", from your hand or Graveyard.

-----

Jack: You just put Jet-Black Zumwald's info there because you felt like it, right?!

ClearDrago: Yeah, I did. Besides, I wanna spread the info of Dark Synchros outside of Ksonet and Black Demon's Dragon.

Jack: Good point…

Carly: Hold on! If you're showing the info of cards not released to the TCG yet, why was Earthy and Prophecy of a Future King explained in Chapter 1? They were in the TCG since Stardust Overdrive.

ClearDrago: That's 'cause they weren't released when I first drafted the chapter and they had different names in the OCG. Yeah…I've been working on this for a LONG time!

Blackjack: By the way, why did you add the anime effect for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon? This is based on 5D's, not GX.

ClearDrago: Because GX is still part of the anime and it did have a vastly different effect after all. Alright, enough questions, cut to...

-----

The Words of ClearDrago

**...and the duel begins as Blackjack attempts to free Zhark from the New Order's grip. However, the powers that helped turned Zhark to the New Order would scare even someone who knows terror like Blackjack. What is the sinister secret Zhark hides? How does this relate to his conversion to the New Order? Can this knowledge help Blackjack return his old friend to the light? Well, that's what the three dreaded words of Anime, Manga, and fanfics alike are for! To Be Continued...and duel concluded in Chapter 3! ~ClearDrago**

-----

Obligatory Copyrights Zone (Names listed as Japanese/English and yes, JACK ATLAS must have his name in all caps here.)

The idea of Yusei Fudo, JACK ATLAS, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski, Luca/Luna, Lua/Leo, Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin/Roman Goodwin, and Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The idea of Zhark Darastrix and Earthbound Immortal Quitaru © ClearDrago

The idea of Ken Hassleberry and Earthbound Immortal Sophora © Shisarakage

The idea of 'Blackjack' and Earthbound Immortal Akrasua © GladiatorM88 (From DeviantArt)

The idea of the alternate timeline this Fan Fiction is based off of © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 58

The idea of the cards used in this Fan Fiction © The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Original Card Game, Anime, and Custom Cards created by ClearDrago, GladiatorM88, and Shisarakage.

The idea of the Nazca Earthbound Immortals (Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, and Wiraqocha Rasca) © The Nazca Lines in Peru


	3. The Terror of Armageddon

**Yes, yes, I know, it's been a while. I've been busy with other things and didn't get the time. However, the wait is well-deserved, since I present Chapter 3. Finally, you'll get to see the end of the duel between Zhark and the strange 'Blackjack'. How will this end up? Does Blackjack have some way to turn this around or will he become just another victim of the New Order? That's for me to have known when writing this and for you to find out right now by reading it. ~ClearDrago**

_Last time on the Reign of Darkness, Zhark has met up with an old friend, that is, before he joined the New Order, who calls himself 'Blackjack'. Now seen as an enemy of the New Order, Blackjack has had no choice but to defeat his old friend. Despite everything played, Zhark has managed to counter every strategy Blackjack has thrown his way. Now, Blackjack faces down one of the Dark King's own signature monsters, the Exploder Dragonwing, and is about to see how his former friend fell to the grip of the New Order._

* * *

Duel Recap

Zhark: 3400  
VS  
'Blackjack': 2000

Zhark's Field: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400, Face-up ATK), Exploder Dragonwing (2400/1600, Face-up ATK)

Blackjack's Field: Destroyer – Greed (2500/0, Face-up ATK), A face-down DEF position monster, Apocalyptic Realm (All "Destroyer" monsters +400/+400)

* * *

Zhark grinned widely, despite not having field control. The presence of one of his King's famed monsters, Exploder Dragonwing, was enough to give him a psychological control. That, alongside the third coming of his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, that duel really tensed up both duelists. After all, even with these two monsters, Blackjack still had field control with his Destroyer – Greed, whose ATK power was being boosted up to 2900 thanks to his field spell.

Zhark then spoke, saying, "You see, I didn't choose to follow the path I'm on now. I was shown the right way, saved!" Blackjack retorted with, "You were corrupted and brainwashed into serving those two! Our goal should have been to take down the Dark King and Queen. From there, we'd have no problem restoring the evolution of this world." However, Zhark yelled back, "Quitaru and I like this world the way it is and there's nothing you're going to say that's going to make us think otherwise!"

Zhark then raised his right arm, his dragon head dark mark glowed brightly as a large flaming geoglyph in the shape of the dark mark on Zhark's arm rose up from the ground. When the massive form finally finished forming, a dark mist started forming, covering everything. Blackjack yelled out, "What kind of trick are you playing here, Zhark? What's with this mist?", to which the dragon-wielding duelist called, "I'm going to show you how I was saved from death, among other things. You see, the last thing you may recall was Rex Goodwin's downfall. Little do you realize is that was my King and Queen who took him down. Also, if you're looking for that wimpy dinosaur user, Ken, you might as well give up. It's all thanks to him that the Signers got away! I'm sure he's still suffering within Aslla piscu for that fatal mistake." Blackjack asked, "But what about you, Zhark? How did you turn into a servant of those two?" Zhark smiled and replied, "Well, lucky you! That's what I'm going to show you anyway. You see, I was shown the right path and saved by a wonderful spirit who goes by the name of Darky!" The Immortal host cringed slightly upon hearing the name of one of the Dark Queen's six Fortune Ladies, monsters whose level and attack power raised at each standby phase.

Once the mist started clearing, Blackjack saw several images appear before him. The first was Zhark backing away, running behind a massive greenish-brown dragon. The dragon glared angrily at a pair of women, with a massive black and orange hummingbird hovering behind them. One of the women was dressed in a black and orange dress which exposed her waist, fingerless gloves that went up to her lower arm, black hair that extended behind her in a fan-like arc, blue eyes that had a black sclera, with a triangle-like marking on her face next to her left eye, and wearing an active duel disk on her arm. The second woman had dark purple hair that had bat wings from it, matching purple eyes, wearing a purple dress and holding a staff that has a dark purple colored amulet on one side and a scythe-like blade on the other. Whereas the black-haired woman was glaring at the massive brown dragon, the purple haired woman smiled widely as she watched Zhark running away.

The mist covered his view again, then faded, showing another image. This one was of Zhark, back against a wall in terror, with the purple haired woman pressing a hand against his chest, holding him against the wall. Her sinister smile was evident of her intent as her eyes were half-way closed, her face just inches away from his. His eyes on the other hand, were opened wide with terror, as if reflected in his eyes was the understanding of what she was about to do. Finally, her other arm reached around the boy's shoulders and pulled him in, her eyes closing the rest of the way the moment her lips made contact with his. The fear in his eyes started fading as a purple glow flashed in his eyes. Then, Zhark's eyes also closed, but not quickly or impulsive, but slowly as he started leaning into the woman's kiss.

The dark mist obstructed Blackjack's view again, as Zhark's voice spoke again, "Just so you know, I left those worthless pieces of metal I used to call the Neo Cybers there, save a certain secret that would threaten the New Order if it ever got out. As for my dragon deck, my Queen removed the Dragon Gods and sealed them away, considering their power too dangerous to the New Order. I received new cards; Many of them, you've already seen, others you'll be fearing for the rest of your days when you do see them." Finally the mist vanished completely, revealing them to be back in the Apocalyptic Realm, the dragon head geoglyph having faded completely.

Blackjack looked to Zhark, who was now holding his hand cards in his right hand, showing the bottom of his Dark Signer duel disk. Zhark called, "Don't believe me? Then perhaps this will prove everything to you!", using his hand cards to point out a smudged purple mark on the bottom of his duel disk. Blackjack muttered, "What is that mark, anyway?" Zhark, could obviously read his opponent's doubts, and called out, "I'm guessing you're wondering what the smudge is. Well, I can assure you, it's no hologram or crayon! That's real purple lipstick; proof that I was shown the path of salvation by Darky's kiss." After giving the now stunned duelist a few moments to absorb this information, Zhark lowered his duel disk again, saying, "Now then, I believe we have a duel to finish."

Blackjack quickly came back to his senses, calling, "Well, of course! After all, you may have one of the Dark King's monsters, that doesn't mean you'll win this duel. After all, my Destroyer – Greed still has more power." Zhark retorted with, "Well, then I'm guessing you didn't expect this! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacks your set monster! Darkness Metal Flare!" Once more, the Darkness Metal Dragon unleashed a massive glowing blazing fireball, which shot at Blackjack's set monster, which opened up to reveal a massive fat demon, that had extra mouths on its belly. However, the bulky form didn't last long when exposed to the Darkness Metal Flare and was quickly wiped out.

With no other moves, Zhark said, "That'll end my turn." Blackjack called, "Fine, my turn!", drawing his two cards, thanks to the effect of his Destroyer – Greed. Taking a look at his hand, Blackjack called, "I'll start by activating my Flawed Ritual Summoning, special summoning my Destroyer – Pride!" Once again, a summoning circle and priests appeared and once more, a dark energy emerge from the summoning circle. When the energy faded, it revealed a skeleton figure holding a mirror.

Destroyer – Pride  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1000  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2, you may roll a six-sided die. If the result is even, you opponent skips their next Draw Phase. If the result is odd, you skip your next Draw Phase.

However, this wasn't the end, not by a long shot. With that, Blackjack called, "Now I'll activate the effect of my Field Spell, Apocalyptic Realm. I release my two Destroyer monsters as well as Apocalyptic Realm itself and 1500 life points so I can special summon one of my three most powerful monsters. Appear now, Destroyer – Armageddon!", grabbing a card from his hand and slamming it onto his duel disk.

Blackjack: 500 (2000 – 1500)

Both Greed and Pride glowed red and finally exploded. A card, representing the field spell appeared above Blackjack and, like the monsters, also glowed red and exploded. The destroyed metropolis of the Apocalyptic Realm faded, once again showing the ruins of the Goodwin Manor. Then, a single card appeared on the field, depicting a massive moon-sized meteor crashing down onto a planet's surface. This was the Destroyer – Armageddon, the end of the world.

Zhark, however, knew about this monster, if it can be called a monster. Armageddon had no physical form when on the field and was instead represented by its card, which turned or flipped to represent Armageddon's battle position. Armageddon's presence also instilled a fear into the opponent, causing them to feel a certain dread, a certain terror, like the world was going to end at any moment. However, Zhark was able to hide that dreadful feeling quite well, having built up a tolerance to its influence. Blackjack called, "Now then, Destroyer – Armageddon will strike down your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The Armageddon card started glowing a red color as its attack was declared. A few moments later, Darkness Metal Dragon roared madly and finally exploded in a mighty blast, knocking Zhark to the ground.

Zhark: 1700 (3400 – (4500 – 2800 = 1700))

Zhark managed to stand back up, calling, "You're just delaying the end. I've still got more life points than you!", to which Blackjack retorted, "I'm not done yet. In my Main Phase 2, I'll activate Destroyer – Armageddon's effect!" Armageddon's card on the field glowed yellow as a dark hand holding a black six-sided die with white spots on it appeared out of the Armageddon card that was on the field and tossed it into the air. The die rose up before coming down and tumbling to the middle of the field before stopping on a…"One, an odd number! That means all cards you control are destroyed!" The massive hand of Armageddon came forward, growing massive in size and grabbed at Exploder Dragonwing, crushing the monster in its grasp. The explosion caused a massive wave of gales, which knocked Zhark back down. With his field clear, the massive hand returned into Armageddon's card, after which Blackjack called, "GO!"

Zhark struggled to, but managed to stand up, muttering, "Dang it. Even though Armageddon can't attack next turn, he might have a strong enough Destroyer in his hand to finish me off. But, I'll finish him off first!", then shouted out, "My turn!", drawing his one card. Upon looking at his hand card, Zhark grinned wildly, his eyes glowing dark purple, as he yelled, "You're finished! If you though Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was my strongest monster, I'll make you think again!" He placed the card he just drew into his spell and trap zone, calling, "I'll start by playing my Dragonus Way – Symbol of Calling." A card materialized, depicted a dragon-like creature rushing into a battleground.

Dragonus Way – Symbol of Calling  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: If you activate another "Dragonus Way" card, shuffle this card to your Deck. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, the turn player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from their hand.

Zhark continued, "I'll use that effect to summon my Luster Dragon.", the sapphire-covered dragon materialized onto the field. "Now I'll normal summon the Dark Tuner – Cannibal Dragon!", placing the last card of his hand onto the field. Blackjack retorted, muttering, "Dark…Tuner?", as a small black dragon, it's defining feature being its large jaws materialized onto the field.

Dark Tuner – Cannibal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Dark Tuner  
ATK/DEF: 1200/600  
Effect: When this card is Summoned, remove any number of Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. This card's level is increased by the combined level of all monsters removed by this effect. You cannot remove a monster if this card's level would be increased above LV12.

Zhark called, "Now I'll activate Cannibal Dragon's effect. As its name suggests, it's a cannibal that consumes other dragons in order to gain their level. So I'll feed it Exploder Dragonwing and Guard of Flamvell, that way it's level can be increased by 8." The two cards materialized in front of the Cannibal Dragon, which it quickly devoured up. Blackjack called out, "What do you intend to do with a level 12 monster that weak, anyway?", to which Zhark grinned manically, eyes glowing dark purple once again, and called out two simple words…"Dark Tuning!" This got Blackjack worried, since dark tuning could only mean a Dark Synchro monster was on the way. "I'm Dark Tuning my level 4 Luster Dragon to my Level 12 Cannibal Dragon!"

_Cannibal Dragon's Level: LV4 - +7, +1 = LV12_

_Dark Tuning: 4 – 12 = Negative 8_

Cannibal Dragon started glowing a dark color before it faded into nothing, but not before spitting out 12 level stars from its massive jaws, which rose and then descended onto Luster Dragon, passing through the monster. Luster Dragon roared wildly for a few moments before it turned into a frame-like form. The 12 level stars from Cannibal Dragon quickly surrounded and destroyed the 4 level stars of Luster Dragon, destroying themselves in the process, 3 of Cannibal Dragon's stars per 1 of Luster Dragon's stars. Once all sixteen stars had been wiped out, Luster Dragon finally exploded. From the remains shot out 8 black colored level stars, which circled around each other.

Blackjack yelled out, "What kind of Dark Synchro monster do you have? Knowing you, it's probably a dragon. If I'm correct, not even that one can beat Armageddon." Zhark answered back, "I'm not using that weak One-Hundred Eye Dragon of Kiryu's, if that's what you're thinking! What I'm calling forth will end you!", then holding his arms up, he started to chant, "_When the shrine of the Dragon Realm is toppled, the reborn overlord rises up from the Underworld, covering it's domain in eternal darkness._" Dark lightning sparked in the circle formed by the dark stars as Zhark chanted, which left Blackjack worried as to what exactly was his former friend was summoning. Suddenly, a dark energy pillar rose up, consuming the 8 dark stars, and then some. "_Dark Synchro! Consume all in Shadows, Dark Dragonic Overlord – Ksonet!_" The dark energy pillar dissipated, revealing the massive dark form of a large pitch-dark colored dragon, which roared loudly. Blackjack yelled out, "No way? That thing…what kind of thing is that?" Zhark laughed manically before replying, "This is my new Ace Monster, the Dark Synchro monster, Dark Dragonic Overlord – Ksonet!"

Blackjack suddenly realized Ksonet's attack power and called, "Wait! That thing's attack and defense…they're undefined!", however, Zhark called out, "Well, that's because I haven't activated Ksonet's effect yet! When he's Dark Synchro Summoned successfully, he consumes the souls of all the other Dragon-Type monsters in my graveyard, removing them from the game." Blackjack was now terrified of the black dragon in front of him, which started glowing with an evil dark power, as five cards appeared in front of it. These five featured Dragon Seer, Cannibal Dragon, Masked Dragon, Luster Dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. The five cards were consumed by the darkness emitted by Ksonet, which caused them to fade into the aura.

Zhark called out, "In case you don't know, Dragon Seer is an 1100/500 monster, Masked Dragon is 1400/1100, Luster Dragon is 1900/1600, Cannibal Dragon is 1200/600, and Darkness Metal Dragon is 2800/2400! Just in case you're bad at math, I'll tell you now that Ksonet has 8400/6200 stats, more than enough to end you once and for all!" Blackjack looked at his hand. There was nothing he could do to stop that creature from wiping out the rest of his life points. Perhaps…he made a mistake summoning Armageddon when he did. If it was a mistake, it was one he was about to die for making. Zhark called out, "Now, Dark Dragonic Overlord – Ksonet, end this weak excuse of a duel! Attack Destroyer – Armag-", however, before Zhark could finish his attack declaration, a lazy-sounding voice yelled out, "Hey, Zhark! You there?"

Both duelists turned their attention in the direction of this voice, which revealed a black haired kid wearing a black over shirt with white and red shirts underneath as well as black slacks and white shoes. Around his neck was a silver pair of earphones as well as a grey bag. The boy was also wearing sunglasses, which covered up his eyes. Zhark sighed, calling out, "This better be important, Gabe; I'm in the middle of a duel.", to which the kid replied, "You bet it is. That blackbird guy's been spotted nearby, just so you know." Zhark knew who this kid was talking about, and knowing that Crow was his first priority, Blackjack could wait. Zhark quickly called, "I'll be there in a moment. I just need to wrap this up quickly." Gabe simply said, "Alrighty, I'll go on ahead." And walked off.

As on as Gabe was out of sight, Zhark grabbed Ksonet's card off of its slot, then deactivated his Duel Disk, Ksonet's image fading away, as he called out, "Looks like you've lucked out. I've got more important matters to deal with, so I'll spare you just this once. However, mark my words, next time, I won't show you any mercy of any kind, so enjoy this while it lasts!" With those last words distributed, Zhark walked off, following Gabe's path. Blackjack sighed with obvious relief that this wasn't the end of either him or Zhark. However, the tough part was getting Zhark back from the Dark King and Queen…no, from Fortune Lady Darky's grasp.

Deactivating his own duel disk, Blackjack continued on his way to his own hideout within the ruins of Neo Domino City. However, there was still one more person within the region, who came over and hid out watching the duel the moment the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon first came on the field. This person watching the duel was a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair as well as holding an instant film camera, along with two pictures that had been recently taken. Right now, she was looking at one of those pictures, which showed Ksonet, glaring downwards with a killing intent in its eyes. After a few moments more of looking at Ksonet, she placed another recently taken photo on top, which displayed Zhark with a wide grin on his face.

Taking out a pen, she wrote on the bottom of the picture, "Zhark, my true love forever.", followed by a heart. Smiling softly as she looked at the picture of Zhark, the girl muttered to no one in particular, "One of these days, Zhark, I'll have you and when I do, I'll enjoy every moment of my life with you. I don't care how bad this world gets, I'll have all I need when I've got you by my side."

* * *

Finding the remains of whatever building it was before, Blackjack entered into a hidden passage which led into what was the building's basement when it was standing. Walking into the main chamber, Blackjack called out to the other occupant, a young girl who turned to face the new arrival, "I'm back. I finally found him…the host of Quitaru.", looking to the duel disk that sat at the table near her. Blackjack passed the young girl who was sitting there and walked up to a table, where a small chest sat. Opening the case, he pulled the deck out and looked at the top card, which showed a massive mecha with large arms, legs, and a head that appeared too small for its body. Blackjack placed the deck on the table where the girl sat, next to the sliver duel disk, which was shut down, its field zones folded within the center zone, which folded up into the graveyard slot.

The girl then asked, "Are you sure you found him? Do you even know his name or what kind of deck he used?" He replied, "I'm sure of it. His name is Zhark and I thought he was killed by the Dark King and Queen, but when I met him, he showed me he was worse than dead. He had actually fallen under their service and we need to bring him to his senses and show him that what he's been doing is the wrong thing. I can trust you'll use the Neo Cybers against him when you meet him and do all you can to defeat him and bring him here. Right?" The young girl answered back with another question, "So I should just hold into the Neo Cybers and keep on using my own deck until I find this Zhark?"

Blackjack replied with, "Exactly. I'll get you a description of what Zhark looks like and what kind of deck he uses. I might as well tell you this now because your life might depend on it. Do not, under any circumstances, let him summon a monster called _Dark Tuner - Cannibal Dragon_. That thing will lead the way to his most powerful monster and once he gets that out, the duel's practically over.", having seen Cannibal Dragon and the dreaded monster it led to, Ksonet, firsthand. "Also, I'm sure I've warned you about Earthbound Immortals before. Zhark has one as well, so be careful he doesn't get that out either, especially since his Immortal's effect protects it from destruction. I'll also get you information on those cards of Zhark's deck you have to be wary of, so be careful when you duel him."

She nodded while answering, "I'll do the best I can. I just hope it's good enough to beat him, wherever he is now." Blackjack continued and muttered to himself, "That Gabe kid I saw mentioned something about Crow. I wonder, how long has he survived and will he survive this time? If so, he could really be helpful." The girl turned to Blackjack and asked, "What are you muttering about?", to which Blackjack, after a few moments of silence, replied, "Well, there's something else I'd like you to help me with. There's another duelist, named Crow, who I'd for you to be on the lookout for. He could be one of the important keys we need to get Zhark back."

* * *

Crow: Ha! So, looks like Zhark's come to play as well. I'll tell you this right now, you'll never catch me, Crow-sama!

Zhark: You really think I'd risk myself against you after I'd just recovered from a previous duel? Besides, I've got a better opponent for someone of your level, Crow! He'll burn you to a crisp…literally!

Crow: We'll see about that! Next time, The Overflowing Inferno!

* * *

Today's Key Card

Destroyer – Armageddon  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Level: 10  
ATK/DEF: 4500/2500  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by releasing 4 "Destroyer" monsters you control or by the effect of "Apocalyptic Realm". Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2, you can roll a six-sided die. If the result is even, destroy all cards you control. If the result is odd, destroy all cards your opponent controls and this card cannot declare an attack during the next turn.

* * *

Gabe: Wha? Why isn't there any info on Ksonet?

ClearDrago: Ksonet is a very important monster. It'll be described when it shows up as a Key Card.

Gabe: Don't you mean IF it shows up?

ClearDrago: I mean WHEN it shows up because it will be a Key Card later on. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go cower in fear of Ksonet. *does so*

* * *

The Words of ClearDrago

**That brings this duel to a wrap. Now the questions remain...why exactly is this girl obsessed with Zhark? What is her name? Can Blackjack really be trusted? What will become of Crow now that Zhark is hot on his trail? Well, that's what next time is for and those questions and hopefully more, will be answered next chapter. Until then, keep your PCs/labtops tuned...somehow. ~ClearDrago**

* * *

Obligatory Copyrights Zone (Names listed as Japanese/English and yes, JACK ATLAS must have his name in all caps here.)

The idea of Yusei Fudo, JACK ATLAS, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski, Luca/Luna, Lua/Leo, Crow Hogan, Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin/Roman Goodwin, and Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The idea of Zhark Darastrix, Earthbound Immortal Quitaru, and Zhark's Stalker © ClearDrago

The idea of Ken Hassleberry and Earthbound Immortal Sophora © Shisarakage

The idea of Gabe Jennings © Palaios

The idea of 'Blackjack' and Earthbound Immortal Akrasua © GladiatorM88 (From DeviantArt)

The idea of the alternate timeline this Fan Fiction is based off of © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 58

The idea of the cards used in this Fan Fiction © The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Original Card Game, Anime, and Custom Cards created by ClearDrago, GladiatorM88, and Shisarakage.

The idea of the Nazca Earthbound Immortals (Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, and Wiraqocha Rasca) © The Nazca Lines in Peru


	4. The Overflowing Inferno

**Once more, here's another installment, which is also the last I'm posting on my old laptop as well at the first from my new Pen Drive. With Zhark and Gabe on the hunt for the renegade Crow, can the Blackwing duelist stand a chance against whatever Gabe has? Also, can the girl that's been following Zhark finally get her chance to approach him? Well, you're about to find out, since I already know because I wrote it. ~ClearDrago**

* * *

Zhark finally caught up with Gabe after finishing his duel with Blackjack, his duel disk now resting on his back, held by a single strap around his shoulder. Gabe called, "About time. What have you been doing anyway?", to which Zhark said, "Just taking care of some issues with an old friend from before the New Order. It's nothing you need to be asking about." Gabe sighed and replied, "Fine, whatever. So, anything big happen since that big attack, lately?" Zhark answered, "Not that much. Although, I've sometimes had the feeling we missed someone at that battle and that someone is watching me. After all, I turned the tide against the attackers." Gabe then said, "That's right. I'm sure what's-his-name and what's-her-name were pleased with you for the kind of help you offered."

Of course, Zhark and Gabe were referring to the failed assault that had happened a few months ago, when a large group of duelist had tried an attack against the Dark King and Queen. The opposing duelists made it all the way to the tower and had a chance of victory…until Zhark flew in on Quitaru. From there on, it was nothing more than a massacre as Quitaru set ablaze many duelists who opposed the Dark King and Queen. Ksonet also cleared the way, snatching up anyone in its sights and consuming them whole. All in all, Zhark was the turning point in the battle, which resulting in the annihilation of the entire attacking group.

All but one, unknown to Zhark and even the Dark King and Queen. The girl that had been watching Zhark's duel with Blackjack continued to secretly follow the two boys, knowing all too well the devastation Zhark and Ksonet had caused to the group she was a part of. The only reason she survived was her fleeing the moment she saw Quitaru in the skies. She hid away and watched as all those who were her friends were quickly overpowered by the Dark King and Queen's forces and killed without remorse. In particular, her gaze was focused upon Zhark, watching him half in terror of his power and the maniacal grin he had as he watched his dragons set ablaze or grabbed and swallowed whole anyone who dared to approach him, half in longing and admiration of his powers. She was finally able to tear her eyes away from the wild dragon duelist, quickly scolding herself for even considering the possibility of having feelings for him in any way, then fled as fast as she possibly could.

Eventually, she was able to catch sight of Zhark more and more, always hiding from him, even though she thought he probably didn't even know her at all. Slowly, as she saw more of him, she had given up resisting against her feelings and allowed herself to fall for him. Now, she had a clear picture of him to admire as long as she wanted to, whenever she wanted to, as well as a picture of one of his two ace monsters that she saw at the failed assault, the Dark Dragonic Overlord - Ksonet. She was still following him, hoping to gather the courage to approach and admire the real thing or perhaps get a picture of the white-eyed, pitch black-colored dragon.

At that point, a girl's voice called, "This is a really bad idea.", as the spirit of a young girl with blue hair and eyes, wearing a green shirt over a brown coat on her and a purple skirt, and holding a blue staff with a water drop in it, alongside a green lizard with red eyes. The lizard spoke up, "Yeah. Eria's right. You're following two followers of the Dark King and Queen. What if they see us?" The girl muttered, "I know what I'm doing, Eria. I'll be sure they don't see me, Gigobyte. After all, it's Zhark I'm following. He probably doesn't even know I was part of that attacking group since I fled before he swooped in." Eria responded with, "Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing.", before she and Gigobyte vanished, leaving the duelist alone.

Zhark and Gabe continued on, unaware of the love-struck stalker hiding out from them. Zhark continued with, "Where did you say Crow was seen again? I've been ordered to find and bring him in dead or alive, so I'll do whatever I have to do." Before Gabe could respond, a man's voice called out, "Look no further than right in front of you!", as a D-Wheel rushed up from the left, slightly behind them. The D-Wheel was a black and orange colored one, with two protrusions from the sides which looked like wings. Once the D-Wheel landed, it quickly skid to a stop, the wing-like protrusions retracting up, as the D-Wheeler detached the Duel Disk from the D-Wheel and dismounted.

The D-Wheeler himself was a spiky orange haired man, wearing a yellow t-shirt under a brown vest with armbands on his upper arms and fingerless gloves that also covered his wrists, jeans with a belt and boots. He also wore a blue headband with two rings on the front. On his face was several yellow markings, two markings on the sides of his face that run down from his eyes as well as an 'M'-like mark on his forehead.

Zhark raised his arm, ready for a duel, calling out, "Heh…finally decided to show yourself to us, eh, Crow? That'll be one mistake you'll regret for the rest of your afterlife!" Gabe cut in a few moments later, "Hey, why not let me handle this. It looks as if you had a tense duel earlier and you're probably tired out. Isebil and I will burn his wings easy." Taking a few moments to consider, Zhark finally said, "Alright, do whatever you want. I'm kind of curious to see what kind of skills you've got anyway." With a wicked grin, Gabe pulled out a duel disk from his shoulder bag, answering, "You've got it. I would warn you to put on your sunglasses just in case Isebil comes to the field, but you don't have any, so whatever."

Crow activated his duel disk, calling out, "So, you really think you can beat me, Crow-sama?", falling back on his habit of referring to himself in the third person as the most important person in the world. Gabe retorted, "I don't know about beating you, but I can burn you.", then both shouted, "DUEL!", starting their duel. In the meantime, the girl had found a good vantage point of the duel, safely hiding from anyone view. As she watched, she muttered, "Looks as if a duel is about to start. I might get my chance to get close to Zhark if those two end up killing each other or at least knocking themselves out."

Crow Hogan: 4000  
Vs.  
Gabe Jennings: 4000

Gabe called, "I'll take the lead here.", drawing his five card starting hand, as well as an extra for his normal draw. A slot on the right side of the five normal zones of his duel disk opened up as Gabe placed a spell card depicting a massive volcano on the slot, which closed up, calling out, "I'll begin with the Molten Destruction field spell, which will hook up all Fire monsters with 500 extra attack points but burns away 400 of their defense points." Immediately, the landscape changed into a molten one, like what you would imagine early Earth was like, complete with an constantly erupting volcano in the background." Playing a few more cards, Gabe called, "Now, I'll set 2 back row cards, set a monster, and call it a turn at that."

Now it was Crow's turn, who called out, "My turn, then.", drawing his card. "I'll start with my Black Whirlwind spell card. Next, I'll summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn. Despite it being a level 5, I'm allowed to do this since I have a blank field and you control at least 1 monster." The spell card showed a swirl of feathers, mostly black with some different colored ones, the most prominent different colors being a red feather and a yellow feather. As for Sirocco, it manifested as a mostly tan humanoid-like bird with a blue mane of feathers and a beak-like mask. It's feet were yellow and looked like the talons of a bird. Crow continued with, "Now the effect of my Black Whirlwind gets set off, which lets a Blackwing with less attack than Sirocco to soar right to my hand. I think I'll go with my Gale the Whirlwind.", showing the card he was adding before placing it along with his hand cards.

Next Crow called, "Now, Sirocco the Dawn, wipe out that set monster of his!" Sirocco took to the skies and quickly dove down, slicing the face-down card, which manifested with the ground erupting into a small crater, in which was a black shadowy figure with blue eyes, that had several scratches on it, before exploding, leaving a small gash in the crater which quickly filled up with lava. Gabe called, "Well, that's a mistake, cause you blew up my Thing in the Crater. Now I can special summon a pyro monster from my hand, and I'll go with…" stopping for a moment to look at his hand and mutter, "…not yet. I know I could but what's the fun of it.", then calling out loud, "…my Fox Fire in defense mode."

When he placed the Fox Fire's card on the field, out of the lava filled crater left by Thing in the Crater emerged a cute, little red fox with a flame on the tip of its tail. Once the little fox completely emerged from the lava, the lava cooled to replace the ground that was lost by Thing in the Crater. With this, Crow muttered, "Aww, man, that's no fun. I guess there's nothing else I can do but set a card face-down and call it at that."

_Fox Fire's ATK/DEF: 300/200 - +500/-400 = 800/0_

With a grin, Gabe called, "Too bad that had to be done during the damage step, or else I could actually had some fun with that. Well, anyway, it's my draw.", taking his draw card and looking at it, as well as the other two cards in his hand. Gabe called, "Well, I'll begin by pulling out my Solar Flare Dragon to the field!", which materialized as a large imperial-like blazing dragon. Gabe continued, "I'll toss one more back row card and then end. That means Solar Flare Dragon gets to burn away 500 of your life points." The blazing dragon fired a stream of flames at Crow, which left him slightly burnt, but more importantly, minus 500 life points.

Crow Hogan: 3500 LP (4000 - 500)

_Solar Flare Dragon's ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 - +500/-400 = 2000/600_

Crow drew his card, calling, "Then it's my turn to draw." With a cursory glance at his hand, he placed the card he had just drawn on the field, calling, "I'll summon out my Gale the Whirlwind.", which manifested as purple and green bird, with no visible beak and bright red eyes. Continuing his turn, Gale called, "Now, I'll use my Gale's effect to cut Solar Flare Dragon down to size, well, where its attack and defense are concerned." Gale flapped its wings, which unleashed a massive gust at the Solar Flare Dragon, which extinguished the flames on its body quite a bit.

_Solar Flare Dragon's ATK/DEF: 2000/600 - /2 = 1000/300_

Crow then called, "Now, with that out of the way, Gale attacks your Fox Fire!" Gale once again flapped its wings, sending a massive gust at Fox Fire, but this time, the Fox Fire exploded in a blaze. "Now, Sirocco, take out that Solar Flare Dragon!", to which Sirocco took to the skies once again, aiming at Solar Flare Dragon. However, before Sirocco hit, Gabe called, "Not so fast! Before that, I think I'll reveal my Limit Reverse, which lets me bring back a monster with 1000 ATK or less, like my Thing in the Crater, which also means you can't hit my Solar Flare Dragon anymore." Limit Reverse flipped open, which depicted a Swordsman of Landstar and in the background, a duel disk's graveyard slot, which had the Swordsman of Landstar's card in it. Once again, a crater was formed as the black creature appeared once again, glaring at Sirocco, who was hovering in the air.

Crow looked on for a few moments before calling out, "It don't matter to me! Sirocco will just wipe it out again.", after which Sirocco swooped down on Thing in the Crater, which exploded, leaving an even bigger gash in the crater, through which lava gushed out, forming a massive pillar of magma. Gabe called out, "You really shouldn't have done that. Now I get my Thing in the Crater's effect, which lets me summon a Pryo-type monster in my hand and I'll let you know now, I could have pulled this last time." Gabe then grabbed at a card in his hand and holding it up, he declared, "_From across the burning reaches, all shall be put ablaze in her presence! Descend Forth, Earthbound Immortal Isebil!"_, then slammed the card down onto his duel disk. The massive lava pillar then descended, revealing the massive figure of a pitch-dark woman covered completely in flames.

Gabe Jennings: 3000 LP (4000 – (2000 – 1500 = 500))

Earthbound Immortal Isebil

Attribute: Dark  
Level: 10  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 500/500  
Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there are no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, this card is destroyed. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. While this card remains face-up on the field, the Attribute of all face-up monsters on the field becomes FIRE. If a face-up FIRE monster would be destroyed by a card effect, once per turn it is not. During your End Phase, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each FIRE monster on the field.

However, unlike last time, the magma didn't stop flowing from the crater. It kept gushing out, until it enveloped the entire field. The magma then shot up, surrounding Sirocco and Gale, to which Crow yelled out, "What's going on here!" Gabe lazily replied, "That's just Isebil's effect at work. While she's out, all our monsters are made to be fire attribute." The magma then lowered down, revealing Sirocco and Gale, surround by an aura of flames, but otherwise unharmed. Finding his monsters still there, Crow said with relief, "Whew, I thought that was gonna fry my birds. Well, there's nothing else I can do, so I'll just have to end my turn."

_Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn's ATK/DEF: 2000/900 - +500/-400 = 2500/500_

_Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind's ATK/DEF: 1300/400 - +500/-400 = 1800/0_

_Earthbound Immortal Isebil's ATK/DEF: 500/500 - +500/-400 = 1000/100_

Gabe called, "Excellent, that means my Fox Fire gets to come back to come back since it was destroyed by battle.", as a small flame flashed into existence, then erupted, once again revealing the Fox Fire. Gabe then drew, "Then I draw.", taking a look at what he drew before saying, "Well, I was kind of hoping for something better, but I guess this works. I switch my Solar Flare Dragon to defense, then set a back row card and I'll call it at that." However, before Crow could draw, Gabe interrupted with, "Let's not forget about Solar Flare Dragon's effect burning away another 500 life points.", to which Solar Flare quickly shot out a fireball at Crow. Crow yelled out, "Ouch! That kind of stung!", to which Gabe replied, "Well, if you though that stung, you'll really be hurting once Isebil's effect hits you." Crow yelled, "What? Isebil has a burn effect as well?" Gabe replied, "Yup, she burns away 200 of your life points for every fire attribute monster on the field. Right now, I'm counting 5: Sirocco, Gale, Fox Fire, Solar Flare, and Isebil herself, which means you're taking 1000 more damage!"

A massive fireball formed in Isebil's hand, which she threw at Crow. The fireball split into five equally-sized fireballs, which all hit at once. Zhark called out, "Alright, now that's how it's done!", while the eavesdropping girl muttered, "That's not good at all. An Earthbound Immortal, here...how many of these things are there anyway? I thought that orange hummingbird and Zhark's white-eyed black dragon Quitaru were the only ones." When the smoke faded, Crow was lying on the ground, his vest looking slightly burnt. He muttered, "Aw man, that stings! I guess I'm going to have to make some sort of comeback this turn, otherwise my goose is cooked!", coming back onto his feet.

Crow Hogan: 2000 (3500 – 500 – (200 x 5 = 1000))

Crow continued with, "Looks like it's my turn, and this better work, otherwise I'm toast!", drawing his card. Looking at what he drew, Crow chuckled before continuing with, "Well, well, looks like I drew just what I needed to win this! I summon my Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain!", placing the card he had just drawn onto the field. Fane materialized as a humanoid-like red-eyed bird in a black ninja's suit with a metal forehead protector, its beak covered up with a scarf and two kunai in an open pouch. As soon a Fane appeared, the magma on the ground shot up and surrounded Fane for a few moments before lowering down, leaving a fiery aura. Crow then called out, "Now for one of my favorite moves. I play a trap card from my hand, Delta Crow – Anti Reverse!"

_Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain's ATK/DEF: 500/800 - +500/-400 = 1000/400_

Zhark, Gabe, and the girl that was watching were all stunned at what Crow had just done, Zhark yelling out, "Impossible! There's no way you can play a trap card from your hand!", to which Crow replied, "Well, I just did. Let me explain, normally I can only activate Delta Crow – Anti Reverse the normal way if I control at least 1 Blackwing monster, but if I have exactly 3 Blackwings on my field, I'm allowed to play this straight from my hand. You'd better watch out, because this card lets me blow up all your face-down Spell and Trap cards!", after which Gabe interrupted, "Which gives me even more of an incentive to activate them, Poison of the Old Man and Gravity Bind.", revealing both face-down cards, the spell showing an old man holding two different jars, one with a green chemical, the other with a purple chemical and the trap's image being best described as a large blue orb bending a green wire grid.

As Gravity Bind took effect, a large green wire grid formed above the field, then lowered down, bending around Sirocco, Isebil, and Solar Flare Dragon, pinning them down to the ground, and passing right through the rest. Then, Gabe said, "With Gravity Bind out, all of our level 4 or higher monsters are going to have to chill, since they're unable to attack. As for Poison of the Old Man, I can either gain 1200 life points, or burn away 800 of yours. I'll go ahead and give myself a 1200 boost if you don't mind.", a blue aura forming around Gabe as his life points increased.

Gabe Jennings: 4200 (3000 + 1200)

Crow sighed, knowing that now that Gabe's face-downs were face-up, nothing was going to be destroyed. Crow continued his turn, calling out, "Now I'll play the effect of my Sirocco the Dawn, which by relinquishing Gale and Sirocco's attacks, collects their combined attack power into Fane the Steel Chain!" Sirocco and Gale formed white energy spheres in their hands, or in Gale's case, wings, then both circled around Fane, the energy binding onto Fane. Once Gale and Sirocco finished, Fane was glowing white, then the glow vanished, once again revealing the fiery aura.

_Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain's ATK: 1000 + (2500 + 1800 = 3400) = 5300 _

Crow finally called, "Now I can finally finish this duel! I have to admit, your Earthbound Immortal had me worried, but I'm thankful to have drawn this when I did. Thanks to Fane's effect, it can soar right over your monsters, even your mighty Isebil, and hit you directly and before you try to claim Gravity Bind against me, Fane happens to be a Level 2 monster, so my bird isn't gonna be chillin' anytime soon! Now, Fane, attack directly!" Fane rose up, quickly grabbing a kunai from the open pouch on its shirt and a chain, attached the kunai to an end of the chain, then soared high into the air until it could see Gabe over Isebil's massive form, then tossed the kunai, which turned into an energy beam as it approached Gabe. Finally, the energy beam struck Gabe, slicing into his left arm. Even so, Gabe only said in a normal-like tone, "Ouch! That really hurt, you know."

Gabe Jennings: 0 (4200 – 5300 = -1100)

Crow, having acquired a close win, called out, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking flight once again. If we end up meeting again, Zhark, I'll take you on!", removing his duel disk from his arm and placing it on his D-Wheel, the five card slots wrapping around the center. Mounting his duel disk, Crow shouted, "Until next time, you two! Thanks for the duel!", then started his D-Wheel and left the two duelists. As Crow left, Zhark sighed, muttering, "Dang it, he got away again!" Gabe said to Zhark, "Don't trouble yourself too much, Zhark. I wasn't expecting this and yet, I'm not getting upset. We'll just have to try harder next time.", Zhark sighed and said, "Alright, next time, Crow's going down. In the meantime, I'll handle telling this to the King and Queen. I'll tell them you took my place due to injuries I took from a previous duel, that way you'll not get punished as badly.", and walked away, leaving Gabe to yell after him, "Alright, 'till next time, Zhark."

The same girl that had seen the duel also secretly followed Zhark, knowing that he was troubled and was considering giving him some emotional support. Eria and Gigobyte materialized next to her, with Eria asking, "Are you really going to go down there to help comfort Zhark?" The duelist muttered, "Well…I'm not too sure if I should.", after which Gigobyte exclaimed, "You're crazy to go down there! What if Zhark sees you as a rebel against the Dark King and Queen and tries to capture you?" The girl thought about this for a few moments before replying, "Well, that's a possibility, but chances are, Zhark doesn't even know I exist. I'm going to take my chances and approach him." Eria silently spoke, "I hope you know what you're doing here.", before she and Gigobyte vanished.

The girl quickened her pace, approaching Zhark, calling out, "Is there something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" Zhark quickly turned his gaze to look upon the blue-eyed, black haired girl, who was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, a light blue sweater tied around her waist, blue jeans, and white shoes. Zhark took a few seconds to examine her closely, to which she blushed a light pink, before replying, "Well, yeah, I suppose I could use someone to talk to. I was really hoping to finally catch someone for the Dark King and Queen, but failed. Now I've got to find a way to tell them he got away without getting killed as punishment."

She approached Zhark, placing a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "Just tell them what happened. Perhaps the Dark King and Queen believe you to be of greater importance and they'll spare your life. All you have to do is tell them the truth of what happened." Zhark stayed silent for a moment before he turned to her, a smile on his face. "You're right. All I'll do is tell them everything of what happened today and perhaps that'll let me live. Thanks for the encouragement." He said. He then added in, "By the way, my name is Zhark Darastrix. What's yours?" She was stunned for a few moments at how straight forward Zhark was with asking her name, but once she managed to speak again, she said, "I-it's Vanessa…Vanessa Quesada. I'm pleased to meet someone like you." Zhark raised his hand up to grab hers on his shoulder, as he said, "Likewise.", pausing for a few moments to examine the feel of her hand before lifting her hand off his shoulder, letting his fingers curl around her hand and feel her palm. A pink tint came to the boy's cheeks before he released his grip on her hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I really have to be going now. I hope to see you again sometime, Vanessa.", he said, then continued walking off, with a quicker pace in his step.

When Zhark was out of sight, Eria and Gigobyte reappeared, Gigobyte speaking first, "Whew! That really was a close one. Zhark had no clue you were part of that failed attack after all." Vanessa replied, "Well, of course, Gigobyte. He didn't see me that day." Eria spoke up, "So, are you going to try and see him more often?" Vanessa though about that for a few moments before replying with, "Perhaps, although I won't have to go looking for him anymore. I managed to slip one of my cards into his deck without him noticing." Eria then spoke up, "I really hope you know what you're doing, Vanessa.", to which Vanessa replied, "Trust me, Eria, I know.", holding the hand Zhark had been holding moments before next to her heart, smiling softly. "One step closer to my love. Zhark, I…I know you might not realize it yet, b-but…I really wanna be with you.", she silently said to herself as her thoughts turned to the boy that had stolen away not only her friends, but also her heart on that day.

In the meantime, Zhark had his own duel spirit visitor, in the form of Fortune Lady Darky. Darky materialized to Zhark's left in a solid form as she said, "So then, what kind of relations do you plan on having with this Vanessa?", to which Zhark replied, "I'm not too sure what side she's on, but if I can turn her to the New Order, I'll get back to you on that." Darky grinned as she said, "Well, I think you're trying to form some sort of deeper bond with her. For one, you took the time to examine her rather closely. Also, you held her hand for quite some time. Both those things aren't normal for any person." Before Darky could continue, Zhark quickly interjected, "It's not what you think, Darky. There's no way I could be falling for her already. Quitaru would kill me if I did. But on the other hand, we can't be together. Queen Nagisa has already expressed her disapproval on a romantic bond between us, especially in the way you want, so I'm gonna have to find someone sooner or later."

Darky smiled at hearing Zhark's words and answered, "A very valid point. But, until then, I have you all to myself.", before fading and vanishing from view. Now that he was all alone, Zhark stopped for a few moments to say out loud, "But the question remains, what side is Vanessa on, anyway?", redirecting his focus on the question he should be asking himself: how important will Vanessa be to him? He continued walking on towards the Dark King and Queen's tower, to report on the two incidents of the day. It wasn't long before Zhark found himself pounding a fist to his head, muttering, "Why was I just thinking about Vanessa in that way? We've only just met and I've already gotten the urgef kissing her. Damn it!"

* * *

Wiraqocha Rasca: Kentaro Hassleberry, The time for our vengeance against the cursed rulers has come! Awaken from your torment and join my cause!

Ken: No way! I am not turning against Luna and her friends! There's no way you'll make me fight what I was protecting before I died!

Sophora: Perhaps we should consider what Wiraqocha Rasca wants to say before you flat out refuse. Next time, Crouching Dino, Hidden Condor!

* * *

Today's Key Card

Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain  
Attribute: Dark  
Level 2  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 500/800  
Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks your opponent directly and inflicts battle damage to your opponent, change 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls to Defense Position.

* * *

Words of ClearDrago

**Here's were the story starts picking up pace. With the re-rise of the Condor, will the New Order be able to hold up against its wrath? As for Vanessa, can she acquire Zhark's affections? Based on Zhark's latest thoughts, she seems to have a very good chance. But, while he's under the New Order's control, those chances might be just an illusion as long as she keeps hiding from them. Well, she'll get her chance, with the help of an ancient darkness, of a similar kind to the white-eyed pitch black dragon Quitaru, the ringleader of a secret plan Akrasua, and the destruction-loving woman of fire Isebil. But...that's for much later. ~ClearDrago**

**

* * *

**

Obligatory Copyrights Zone (Names listed as Japanese/English and yes, JACK ATLAS must have his name in all caps here.)

The idea of Yusei Fudo, JACK ATLAS, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski, Luca/Luna, Lua/Leo, Crow Hogan, Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin/Roman Goodwin, and Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The idea of Zhark Darastrix, Earthbound Immortal Quitaru, and Vanessa Quesada © ClearDrago

The idea of Ken Hassleberry and Earthbound Immortal Sophora © Shisarakage

The idea of Gabe Jennings and Earthbound Immortal Isebil© Palaios

The idea of 'Blackjack' and Earthbound Immortal Akrasua © GladiatorM88 (From DeviantArt)

The idea of the alternate timeline this Fan Fiction is based off of © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 58

The idea of the cards used in this Fan Fiction © The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Original Card Game, Anime, and Custom Cards created by ClearDrago, GladiatorM88, Shisarakage, and Palaios.

The idea of the Nazca Earthbound Immortals (Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, and Wiraqocha Rasca) © The Nazca Lines in Peru


	5. Crouching Dino, Hidden Condor

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been so long since I updated. I'm sorry, but that's exactly what life and a recent pick-up of Touhou Project as an interest does to someone's attention...takes it away from other things. Hopefully the next few updates will be quicker. As for the story, another faction is about to enter the war to bring down the New Order. The fallen condor will rise up by any means to exact revenge and requires the aid of an already dead boy. ~ClearDrago**

* * *

Zhark calmly walked the halls of the dark palace, quite surprisingly having received a few days off after the whole incident involving Blackjack and Crow. Of course, Zhark kept certain pieces of information from Jack and Carly when giving his report when they were necessary. He also mentioned Gabe's involvement in the failed attempt at apprehending Crow, which Jack and Carly were pleased to hear he had pushed Crow that far from defeat. Zhark had also left out his brief meeting with Vanessa, not wanting to put her in harm's way by mentioning her. Even with this silence, Zhark had managed some time to himself or so he'd like to think because at that very moment, he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him, "I play my Allure of Darkness!" Immediately, Zhark turned, activating his duel disk and drawing a starting hand of 5 cards before the auto-shuffling device of his duel disk could shuffle.

Standing a distance away was the Dark King, Jack Atlas, duel disk active and holding 5 cards in his hand. The hologram of a card, the image of which showed a deck from far away with dark mist all around it with cards about to be drawn. Jack drew two cards, then adding those cards to his hand, grabbed another card from his hand, showing it to Zhark while calling, "I draw 2 cards, then I'll remove the dark-attribute monster Mad Archfiend from play so I don't have to discard my hand." Zhark quickly interjected, "My apologies for interrupting your turn, my King, but I already know what Allure of Darkness does…never mind. You may continue your turn, my King."

This was just a normal, but uncommon occurrence when under the rule of the Dark King and Queen. These 'Pop Duels' as Zhark liked to call them, were just Jack's way of ensuring those under the Dark King and Queen's rule were ready for anything at any time. At least it gave Zhark something to do at boring times like this. Zhark took a good look at his starting hand, which showed Cannibal Dragon, Dragonus Way – Symbol of Growth, Dragonic Call to Battle, Sonicwave Dragon LV6, and Level Soul. With a sigh, Zhark thought "_Looks like I'll have to use Sonicwave Dragon this time around."_, before the Dark King continued his turn.

* * *

However, in the depths of the underworld, another fight was raging; a battle of Immortals. The massive form of Aslla piscu hovered in the air, an energy burst charging on its massive beak. Finally, the hummingbird immortal gave a loud cry, firing its energy burst at the massive form of a condor with pink markings on its wings. The condor easily countered with a blast of dark energy from its mouth. This condor was the Earthbound Immortal used by Rex Goodwin during his brief reign as a Dark Signer, the strongest Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca.

Wiraqocha Rasca roared shrilly as it fired another dark energy burst at Aslla piscu, who dove downwards to evade the burst, then arced upwards, its beak glowing with an orange energy as it rose upwards, in an attempt to run right through the condor Immortal. However, Wiraqocha Rasca was faster, flapping its massive wings forward to gain some backward momentum, which was enough to evade the hummingbird Immortal's beak. The condor then attempted to grab at one of Aslla piscu's wings within its own beak. However, Aslla piscu had too much speed and its wings were folded in as far as they would go, which meant a difficult grab which Wiraqocha Rasca failed to achieve. Once it came out of its attack attempt, Aslla piscu expanded its wings to full once again, staring down the massive condor Wiraqocha Rasca literally. The condor rose up to match its opposition's altitude as the hummingbird charged another energy blast.

This time, Wiraqocha Rasca was quicker, firing a dark energy burst as it rose up, to which Aslla piscu was not ready for. The blast struck the hummingbird Immortal full-on, sending the hummingbird falling to the dark grounds of the underworld with a massive slam. The condor landed next to its fallen foe a few moments later and gave a loud roar, declaring its domination over the fallen Aslla piscu. With victory declared, the condor Immortal opened its beak again, this time a pink energy blast shot out of its mouth at Aslla piscu, engulfing the hummingbird Immortal in pink energy. Finally, after several seconds, Aslla piscu's beak opened, as if on its own, and a bright light was extracted from within it. The pink energy then stopped consuming Aslla piscu and surrounded the energy sphere that had just been extracted. Wiraqocha Rasca roared loudly as the energy sphere then vanished, the pink energy burst fading from view as well. The condor Immortal then took to the skies, knowing that its new host had appeared in the world it was banished from when its former host, Rex Goodwin, was defeated by Aslla piscu's host and the Signer under her power. But now, it figured there was no way it was going to lose to Aslla piscu's host a second time. This time, victory and vengeance would belong to the strongest Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca!

As the condor soared over the underworld, it suddenly heard a voice call out, "I don't wanna go back!" Wiraqocha Rasca swooped down to find a man with messy blonde hair, a messy piece of his hair covering the right side of his face, being chased down by the lizard Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua. The condor Immortal, despite knowing this chase would end just like all the others with Ccarayhua catching the man and consuming him again, swooped down and grabbed at the man with its beak. The man started pounding at the condor Immortal's beak to no avail as it rose its head to Ccarayhua's level, then after a few seconds to consider this man's usefulness, muttered, "Much too self-obsessive for my ideals…", and released its hold, the man rolling out of the beak. The lizard Immortal quickly shot out its chameleon-like tongue at the man as he fell from Wiraqocha Rasca's beak, wrapping its tongue around him, then retracted, bringing the man back into Ccarayhua's stomach. "Nnooooo!" With this random distraction out of the way, Wiraqocha Rasca took to the underworld's skies once again, knowing all too well that it was only a matter of time before it could rise up into the living world once more.

However, Rasca's thoughts turned towards the shadow that was left in the living world before the beast was sealed away into the Underworld again. After all, last he had manifested in the living world, he had failed to acquire Zhark for his plans since the New Order had gotten to him first. "Zhark's out of the question altogether until he can be freed from Carly Nagisa's control. Isebil has already gone renegade from my control and her host ended up joining the New Order anyway! That just leaves my shadow, the boy I've just saved from Aslla piscu, and the prototype. There's no word on the prototype and from what I know, my shadow has found a reliable deck and is attempting to ally himself with the New Order, so I'll focus on getting on my new host's good side before thinking about other matters.", Rasca muttered as it soared across the skies.

* * *

In the meantime, while Wiraqocha Rasca was dealing with Ccarayhua's dinner and considering its options in gaining its vengeance towards the New Order, a bright pink energy orb materialized within an unknown part of the ruined world. Once the pink energy lowered to the ground, it faded away, revealing a young teen with fiery orange hair and bone grey eyes. He was wearing an outfit that closely resembled the Ra Yellow uniform that his father had worn years ago, but with one major difference. Instead of the tyrannosaurus bandana on his head, his eyes were half-hidden behind a pair of crescent moon shaped sunglasses with emerald green lenses. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings, but he was unfamiliar with the landscape. It looked like an ancient dig site to him, but he knew better.

"Too dark and dreary for a dig." He said, his voice echoing in the empty world. "I don't even know where here is, but there's only one way to find out."

He slid his left hand into a bracelet type device that was strapped to his left pant leg. As he detached it from its resting place, a metallic bar slid out of the center gem, and it looked wide enough to hold two cards from his deck. He raised his hand, then swung it down with a slicing motion that was similar to a raptor's toe claw slicing into its dinner. When his hand came to a stop by his waist, another bar popped out of the gem, angled backwards a bit, and it looked like it would hold two cards as well, and at the same time, a single card-holding slot swung out of the first bar. This was the boy's own Duel Disk, one that he'd customized with help from his father. He placed a single card into one of the slots on the middle bar and spoke gently as a raptor-like dinosaur with a small flame burning on the back of its hands appeared at his side.

"Master Kentaro? Something wrong?" the raptor asked.

"Yeah. Velor. I don't know where the hell we are, and the last thing I remember before waking up here is protecting Luna from Aslla Piscu's attack. I don't know what happened after that."

"Well, why don't we ask that over-sized bird up there? Perhaps it knows where we are, Master." Velor said, tilting his head back to point his jaw at the bird above them.

Kentaro Hassleberry frowned at what he saw. The bird looked like a condor to him, but it carried azure pink markings on its body. He saw it tilt its head down to look below, and he instantly placed his hand on his deck, prepared to summon his Synchro monster, Jurak Giganoto, if it attacked.

"I don't like the looks of this. That looks an awful lot like Aslla Piscu. Velor, get ready for a fight, just in case that bird decides to bum-rush us." Ken said. "I just hope it's not another Jibakushin…"

The massive condor slowly descended down to the ground and landed on the ground, still looking down at Ken, then spoke, "Kentaro Hassleberry, you may not understand why you are here, but I will explain all in due time. You died when you were consumed by that cursed Aslla piscu during its conquest of this world. Knowing the time of my vengeance would be near, I faced down Aslla piscu in the underworld and pulled your soul from it, then restored you to life as a Dark Signer in replacement of my former host, so we can have our vengeance against those who defeated us."

Velor and Ken both crossed their arms into an 'X'.

"NO WAY! That would mean going against Luna and her friends!" Ken said. "There ain't no way I'm going to fight her!"

As Ken began to walk away, another dinosaur appeared at his side, just as Velor chose to return to the deck. In terms of species, it looked like a T-Rex with stegosaurus spikes coming out of the end of its tail. Its soft ruby eyes were offset in contrast to the fierce appearance it had.

"Kentaro, don't you think you should at least hear him out? Wiraqocha Rasca may be one of the Nazca Jibakushin, but he is the only one who actually has a sense of honor, like you and your father do."

Ken paused at the sound of the female voice. He had no other thoughts about the Nazca Jibakushin other than pure hatred. His fist was clenched so tightly that he was drawing blood from his palms.

"Lady Sophora…say what you will. My thoughts about the Nazca Jibakushin will not change anytime soon. I hate them all. Father lost his life while digging near the Nazca Lines. That damned hummingbird nearly ate Luna, and I lost my life protecting her." He said. He glanced at Rasca over his shoulder, and the hatred burned in his eyes, which had become slit like a dinosaur's, and the very air around him seemed to burn. "If that Nazca bastard wants me to become what I've fought against so intensely, it'd better have a damned good reason before I get to that rock."

Ken pointed at a stone spire that was jutting up out of the ground near what looked like a Nazca Line-type design in the shape of a reptile. Sophora sighed and followed behind Ken without another word, knowing he'd silence her due to the proximity of Rasca.

Wiraquocha Rasca, not wanting to lose such a valuable ally in its quest of revenge, called out to the departing duelist, "Would it change your mind if I told you that the humans I seek vengeance against are Carly Nagisa and Jack Atlas? I do not know what happened to your father and this Luna you speak of is of no interest to me anymore."

Ken froze at the mention of Jack and Carly. His head tilted ever so slightly, his hair hiding his eyes. When he spoke next, he sounded like he was itching for a fight.

"Aslla's wielder and the _King_ of the Dark World?" he said, using Jack's title as an insult. "You have my attention, Wiraqocha Rasca. What is it you want from me?"

The condor, now with renewed hope that this boy could help in its revenge plan, spoke once again, "Simple. You likely seek revenge against Carly Nagisa and Jack Atlas for trying to kill this Luna you speak of and I seek revenge against them for a previous downfall. We both have a motive for revenge against the same people, thus I returned you to this world with the hopes that having similar enemies would allow up to cooperate towards their downfall. All I ask is your assistance in taking down Carly Nagisa and Jack Atlas. Anything you wish to do after that, I will have no problems with."

"If I do give you my assistance, you must swear to leave Luna unharmed. I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but Luna is the Signer who bears the mark of the Crimson Dragon's back claw. If you can swear to this, then I'll help you. Do we have a deal?" Ken asked.

Sophora gently laid a hand on her Wielder's shoulder, uncertain if revealing the status that Luna had as a Signer was a wise maneuver. However, although she remained silent, Sophora let the flame that rested at the very tip of her tail burn brightly, and in doing so, the flame turned from reddish orange to a near-black shade of blue.

"Well? Whaddaya say, Nazca Beast?" Ken repeated, even though he didn't give Rasca time enough to answer him in the first place. His voice began to sound an awful lot like his father's as he spoke. "Is it a deal or not?"

There was no noise but the stark gale for about a quarter of a minute, then Wirquocha Rasca spoke, "I was not aware of this Luna's status as a Signer, but at this point, the Signers are my least concern. All I seek now is revenge against the Dark Signer who wields Aslla piscu and the former Signer who now serves at the king of this world. You have yourself a deal and I can assure you, I will not injure this Luna you speak of." As it was speaking, Rasca's glare turned from the duelist to Sophora for a few moments before turning back to Ken.

Ken was half tempted to tell Rasca what Luna's Dragon was, but Sophora's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Instead, he simply sat on the ground and smirked as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Alright, then, Rasca, just tell me what I gotta do to make this thing final." Ken said, his eyes switching to their dinosaur-like state and staying like that.

Sophora simply sighed before fading from view. As for Wirquocha Rasca, it was one step closer to cementing its vengeance upon Aslla piscu…

* * *

Zhark Darastrix: 1600  
VS  
Jack Atlas: 3400

Zhark's Field: 1 set S/T  
Jack's Field: Black Demon's Dragon (Face-up ATK), 2 set S/Ts

The dust from the destruction of Zhark's Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon by Black Demon's Dragon quickly cleared away from the hallway. With the presence of Jack's Ace monster, the chances of Zhark's victory dwindled greatly. Not only that, Black Demon's effect had wiped out almost everything else Zhark had. Jack gleefully called out, "I end my turn! If you can't beat my Black Demon's Dragon, you will not survive my next turn!" Zhark gruntily replied, "I know that.", taking a look at his one hand card, which was a Dragonic Treasure, which wouldn't help one bit. Zhark grabbed at the top card of his deck and called out, "My draw, then!"

Talking a look at his hand, his expression changed from a worried frown to a wide grin as he called out, "Alright, just what I was looking for! I'll start by playing my Dragonic Treasure, then I'll summon the Dark Tuner – Cannibal Dragon, although I won't use its effect." Placing the two cards on the field, a hologram of a spell card depicting a dragon guarding its treasure horde as well as a small black dragon with massive jaws materialized on the field.

Dragonic Treasure  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: When a Dragon-Type monster is Normal Summoned, place 1 Counter on this card (max. 4). By sending this card to the Graveyard, draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the number of Counters on this card.

Dark Tuner – Cannibal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Dark Tuner  
ATK/DEF: 1200/600  
Effect: When this card is Summoned, remove any number of Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. This card's level is increased by the combined level of all monsters removed by this effect. You cannot remove a monster if this card's level would be increased above LV12.

Zhark then called, "Now, I'll play my Level Soul trap, so I'll release Cannibal Dragon and remove the Sonicwave Dragon LV8 in my grave. Now, I'll be able to summon from my Deck, a monster listed in the card text of the removed monster, ignoring any summoning conditions it has. So, without further ado, come forth, Sonicwave Dragon LV10!" Cannibal Dragon opened its jaws wide as it transformed into a circular reflective multi-colored sphere, which quickly expanded, then out of which, emerged a massive blue colored-dragon with webbed claws for swimming in water and wings that look as if the dragon couldn't fly through the air, but through a liquid. The dragon roared out loudly as it made its entry onto the field.

Level Soul  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Release a monster you control. Remove from play 1 "LV" monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon from your Deck a monster that is mentioned in the card text of the monster that you removed from play, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Zhark called out, "Using its effect now is a waste of my time, so I'll just jump straight to the part where Sonicwave Dragon LV10 attacks and destroys your Black Demon's Dragon!", but before Zhark could call the attack name, Jack yelled, "Enough!" The images of all the monsters on the field faded immediately. Jack deactivated his duel disk as he said, "Well done, Zhark. You've managed to summon a monster to overpower my Black Demon's Dragon. However, you would have attacked without knowing what my face-downs were. Now, if you would, take a look at the next card of your deck." Zhark, puzzled at why Jack would ask him to look at his next card, drew. "Well, what is it?", Jack asked, to which Zhark looked at the card and answered, "It's Dragonic Call to Battle. If I knew that, I would have instead used Cannibal Dragon's effect to gain the level of Sonicwave Dragon LV8, then released Dragonic Treasure to draw Call to Battle, then play it to get out a Luster Dragon and Dark Tune it with Cannibal Dragon into Ksonet, but you'd already be prepared with one of your face-downs. After all, you've already taught me that it's not just Monsters, Spells, and Traps that lead to victory but a unison of all three."

Jack continued, "Correct. However, in other cases, it is more beneficial to forget about what you have on the field and rely on your intuition. Fate will guide you from there. You did quite well for a come-from-behind advantage, Zhark, but that doesn't mean you would have won. I hope to see that same zeal next time.", then passed by Zhark, walking off. Zhark called out, "Thank you, my King. I'll be sure to remember what you've taught me." However, Jack turned back to Zhark and said, "One more thing, Zhark. Tell me, how many Spell Cards in your deck?" Although Zhark wanted to ask why, he pulled his deck out of his duel disk and start counted. However, about halfway through, he came across a card that seemed like it didn't belong. After a few seconds, Zhark continued looking at his deck, counting out the spells and said, "I've got sixteen spells, my King." Jack replied, "Good, that's all I need from you, carry on.", and walked off.

Zhark then searched the deck again and pulled out the one card he found that didn't fit. The card was an effect monster called _Medium of the Ice Boundary_. Why was this card in his deck when it wasn't even a Dragon, but an Spellcaster? Zhark said out loud to no one, "Something tells me I'm going to be finding out why this card is in my deck in a few days…and something tells me I'll be doing something I'm going to regret doing."

* * *

Ken: I'm not sure trusting in a Nazca Jibakusin was a good idea anymore.

Wirquocha Rasca: You doubt me, Kentaro? Perhaps I can quell your worries if I helped you in your search for the remaining Signers.

Ken: I hope you know what you're doing if you do that. I just hope you decide to keep your word and not hurt Luna! Next time, Love Reunion and Light Schemes! Where are you, Luna?

* * *

Today's Key Card

Sonicwave Dragon LV10  
Attribute: Water  
Level: 10  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3500/3000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Sonicwave Dragon LV8". Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 card from it.

Bonus Key Card

Dragonic Call to Battle  
Type: Quick-Play Spell  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck. That monster is destroyed at the End Phase. If this card is activated when your opponent declares an attack, switch the attack target to that monster.

* * *

Words of ClearDrago

**Once more, my very deepest apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but life and Touhou have dragged my attention away. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep my focus on this story long enough to update it. Anyway, with the condor's ally gained, can it gain its vengeance? Also, just what exactly are the "Shadow" and the "Prototype"? Those answers are waiting to be answered soon, so hopefully I don't forget about this...again! ~ClearDrago**

**

* * *

**

Obligatory Copyrights Zone (Names listed as Japanese/English and yes, JACK ATLAS must have his name in all caps here.)

The idea of Yusei Fudo, JACK ATLAS, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski, Luca/Luna, Lua/Leo, Crow Hogan, Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine, Divine/Sayer, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin/Roman Goodwin, and Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The idea of Zhark Darastrix, Earthbound Immortal Quitaru, and Vanessa Quesada © ClearDrago

The idea of Ken Hassleberry and Earthbound Immortal Sophora © Shisarakage

The idea of Gabe Jennings and Earthbound Immortal Isebil© Palaios

The idea of 'Blackjack' and Earthbound Immortal Akrasua © GladiatorM88 (From DeviantArt)

The idea of the alternate timeline this Fan Fiction is based off of © Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 58

The idea of the cards used in this Fan Fiction © The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Original Card Game, Anime, and Custom Cards created by ClearDrago, GladiatorM88, Shisarakage, and Palaios.

The idea of the Nazca Earthbound Immortals (Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, and Wiraqocha Rasca) © The Nazca Lines in Peru


End file.
